Once Upon a Twilight
by IheartEdwardCullen1901
Summary: Princess Bella and Prince Edward are in love. The only problems: 1. They are from enemy kingdoms, so their love is forbidden. 2. Princess Bella is arranged to marry Prince Mike. Will they find a way to be together? Or will Bella have to marry Mike?
1. Once Upon a Time

**Hey everyone! Here is my new story! I wasn't going to put it on here, but then I decided to. I know that **RaspberryBloodTablets **really wanted me to put this on here! Haha, so here it is Massie! Anyway, this is somewhat set in princess-like times, you know with castles and dresses and such. But it also has modern day stuff too. So anyway, here it is!

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time...

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Bella. She lived in a castle in a far far away land. She had lot's of beautiful gowns and dresses, shoes and accessories. Her dark brown hair fell elegantly to her waist. She had brown eyes that were like an endless pit. A nice smile. Perfect, snow white skin. She was slender and small. She had everything a girl could ask for.

But she was unhappy. Her father, King Charlie, wanted her to marry Prince Mike.

For any other girl that wouldn't have been so bad. Prince Mike was handsome, and a lot of the girls in the kingdom craved his affection. This included Princess Bella's friend Princess Jessica. Sadly, Princess Bella did not.

Princess Bella was in love with another. Prince Edward was his name. Prince Edward was one of the most gorgeous boys out there. He had tousled bronze hair, gorgeous green eyes, and a dazzling smile. He was tall, and had a body that looked like it was carved out of granite.

The only problem; Prince Edward was from the enemy kingdom. King Charlie and King Carlisle were enemies. It was really King Charlie's fault. They kingdoms had always been enemies for hundreds of years. King Carlisle offered a chance to change the ways of the kingdom, but King Charlie did not want to. It was tradition, he had said. So they stayed enemies.

Princess Bella had met Prince Edward at the meeting to discuss whether the tradition should be changed. Princess Bella had left the meeting, because she agreed with King Carlisle, not her father.

She had walked into the Grand Garden as the sun was setting. She sat on a bench to watch it go down.

"It's twilight," Someone had said.

Princess Bella whipped her head around to face the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen.

"Y-yes," She had stuttered.

They boy smiled and sat down next to her.

"It's my favorite time of day. So beautiful. It's also the saddest in a way. The going of another day," He had told her.

Princess Bella had blushed "Wow. I've never really thought of it that way."

The boy smiled. "I'm Edward Cullen."

Princess Bella returned the smile. "So you're King Carlisle's son. I'm Isabella Swan. Just call me Bella though."

"So you're King Charlie's daughter," Prince Edward had chuckled. "I don't think that they should have a meeting to discuss whether or not to be enemies. That's why I didn't go in. If you don't want to be enemies, don't. So why did you leave the meeting?"

"I left because I don't agree with my father. He thinks we should stay enemies, because of tradition. I agree with your father. We should just get along." Princess Bella explained.

"I'm glad that you agree. I don't want to be enemies with someone as beautiful as you." Prince Edward had said, smiling.

Princess Bella had blushed a deep red, and stuttered a thank-you.

They had walked around the garden and talked for the rest of the evening. It had been dark for a long time when Prince Edward's driver came to tell him it was time to leave.

Princess Bella had sighed happily and went into the castle. It wasn't long before she found out was the decision was. To stay enemies.

Princess Bella was so upset. She had gone to her room and cried herself to sleep.

The next night, as she sulked around the Grand Garden, she found Prince Edward. He had been waiting to talk to her.

The two decided they would not let their families separate them. They would meet every night they could in the garden. So they did.

Then, three months later, King Charlie announced that Princess Bella was to be wed to Prince Mike.

Princess Bella was heartbroken. She asked her father why he had chose Prince Mike. King Charlie had told her, "Well, I knew the two of you were friends. I knew that he had also shown interest in you before. I thought you would be the happiest with him."

In this kingdom, it was tradition that if a girl wasn't married by seventeen, if her father wanted to, he could choose a man for her to marry.

Now, it is two months after the wedding announcement. There is only less than a month until the wedding. Princess Bella doesn't know what to do.

That night, after Princess Bella was sure that everyone was asleep, she snuck out of the castle. She snuck past her parents bedroom and down the long staircase. No one ever noticed her leaving.

She reached the front door, and hurried anxiously to the Grand Garden. It seemed that she was always anxious to see Prince Edward lately. More so tonight, because she knew that tomorrow was the dress fitting for the wedding.

She found Prince Edward waiting for her under one of the lamp posts in the Garden. She ran into his arms when she saw him, breathing in his sweet scent.

"I love you," He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too," She replied, leaning back to look into his eyes.

They sat hand in hand on the bench together. Princess Bella put her head on Prince Edward's shoulder.

"Oh, Edward. What are we going to do?" Princess Bella murmured.

Prince Edward rubbed her back. "Why don't you sneak away with me?"

Princess Bella sighed. "I wish it was that easy. You know my father would think your father kidnaped me. He would start a war with you guys. That's not what I want."

"No, I suppose not. Maybe you should just tell your father the truth. He only wants what's best for you," Prince Edward suggested.

Princess Bella shook her head. "He'd only get angry. Then I'd never see you again."

Prince Edward cupped her face in his hands. "Couldn't you just try, love?"

Princess Bella sighed and smiled weakly. "Alright. But what will we do if he gets upset?"

"Then we'll _have_ to run away," Edward said, leaning in to kiss her.

"Bella! Bella!" They heard Princess Bella's mother calling.

Princess Bella and Prince Edward pulled apart.

"Run!" Princess Bella whispered.

Prince Edward ran away into the darkness. Princess Bella sat back down on the bench, and tried not to look guilty.

Queen Renee stepped around the corner. "Oh Bella, there you are! You weren't in your bed. I was worried sick! I thought you had been kidnaped!"

Princess Bella smiled at her mothers frantic matter. Queen Renee had always been like that.

Queen Renee and King Charlie had gotten married when they were only eighteen. Princess Bella came along just two years later. The two got along just fine, but it was obvious that Queen Renee didn't love King Charlie anymore. If it was possible to leave her husband, she probably would have.

While King Charlie was still in love with Queen Renee. That made it a little more awkward. Queen Renee just went along with it though.

"I'm fine Mom," Princess Bella told her.

Queen Renee sat down next to her. "What are you doing out here so late anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep," Princess Bella lied.

Queen Renee put her arm around Princess Bella. "Are you worried about the dress fitting tomorrow, honey?"

Princess Bella frowned. "No. I'm worried about the wedding. I don't want to marry Mike. He's my friend, but nothing more."

Queen Renee hugged her closer. "I know. I wish I could help you, but you know how things work around here. There's nothing we can do."

"I know," Princess Bella sighed.

_I'll still try to do something though, _Princess Bella thought.

"Why don't we go back inside?" Queen Renee suggested, patting Princess Bella's hair.

Princess Bella nodded and followed her mother out of the garden.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! It may not be that interesting yet, but it gets better. Anyway, tell me what you think! But don't be mean, please! :)**


	2. Dresses

**Hey, I hope you guys are liking this story. Make sure you tell me if you do! Oh, I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter. Please don't sue me! I DO NOT own Twilight or anything related to it. Stephenie Meyer owns it all, I am nothing. Haha, anyway here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dresses

The next day Princess Bella stepped out of the carriage in front of the Bridal Shop. She had gotten ready as slowly as she could that morning. It hadn't helped any, she was still there.

Queen Renee and King Charlie had come of course. Along with Princess Bella's best friend Princess Angela, and Prince Mike.

Princess Angela was going to marry Prince Ben in a short time. Princess Angela actually wanted to marry him though. Princess Bella had come with her too watch her try on dresses, so Princess Bella invited Princess Angela to come.

As they were walking in, Prince Mike put his arm around Princess Bella's waist. Princess Bella frowned and walked faster. She didn't like it when Prince Mike acted like they were a couple. Sure, they were to be married next month, but that didn't mean it he had to act like it.

When all of them entered, two women appeared and ushered Princess Bella into a changing room. They told her how happy they were to have her, and that she was absolutely gorgeous, over and over again. All of the attention made Princess Bella blush, and stumble over her own feet.

"So, do you have any type of dress in mind, dear?" One of the women asked her.

_No, I don't even plan to go through with the wedding, _Princess Bella thought. But she just smiled and said, "No, not really. I was hoping you could find something, uh, right for me."

The woman smiled widely. "Oh, of course! Why don't you just get out of your dress while we're gone?"

The two woman went off into another room where the wedding dresses were kept.

Princess Bella unzipped and stepped out of her light blue, sparkling, princess dress. It fell into a heap on the floor.

Princess Bella waited uncomfortably in her slip for the women to come back. She really hoped that Prince Mike didn't come in to make sure she was okay.

She let her thoughts drift to Prince Edward. If she had been in that dressing room, trying on dresses for him, she would have enjoyed it more. If he had been the one waiting outside to see what she looked like, she would have been trying on dresses quicker. The thought of Prince Mike seeing her in a dress made her uncomfortable. The thought of Prince Edward seeing her in a dress made her feel beautiful.

Princess Bella realized that Prince Edward was right. They couldn't be apart. She had to tell her father she didn't want to go through with the marriage after this. No matter what he said, she and Prince Edward _would _be together.

The women came back in then, each of them carrying two dresses.

One of the women–who Bella noticed on her name tag, was named, Anne– handed her a dress. "You have to try this one on first, Princess. Your fiancee will just love it!" Anne giggled with a wink.

Princess Bella blushed. _What was _that_ supposed to mean? _

Princess Bella let Anne and Liz–as she found out her name was–help her get the dress on. Once it was on and tied up, Princess Bella understood what Anne had meant.

The dress was long and white. It had a long train behind it, and long tight sleeves, a typical wedding dress for a princess. _Excep_t, for the fact that it was very tightly fitted against her slender body. It had a very low-cut V-neck that showed a _lot _of cleavage. The back was just made of lace. That was what Anne had meant.

Anne and Liz giggled when they saw it on her.

"You look gorgeous!" Liz exclaimed.

Princess Bella blushed and crossed her arms self-consciously.

Anne and Liz both held her train as they walked out of the changing room into where everyone was waiting.

Princess Bella tried not to look at Prince Mike until she was in front of them. She was trying to avoid the look on his face.

She stood on a little stage like thing in front of where they were all sitting. This made her blush again.

"Oh, Bella! Honey, you look beautiful!" Queen Renee crooned.

Princess Bella smiled weakly. "Thanks Mom."

"It looks nice Bells," King Charlie said gruffly.

Princess Angela smiled. "You look really pretty Bella."

Princess Bella looked at Prince Mike. He was looking at her body up and down. His eyes lingering on the places where they shouldn't have been.

"Yeah, it looks great Bella," Mike said, not even looking at her face.

Princess Bella turned red as a tomato and frowned. "Well, I don't think I really like this one actually. I'm going to try on a different one."

She turned and stormed into the changing room, Anne and Liz following behind her trying to pick up her train.

"You really don't like it?"Anne asked, as she undid the back of the dress.

Princess Bella shuddered and shook her head. "Not really."

For the rest of the afternoon, Princess Bella tried on dresses. She ended up picking the dress that covered her body the most. Not that she really cared what she had anyway, she wasn't planning on wearing it.

When she arrived home, she took the dress and put it at the back of her closet so she wouldn't have to look at it again.

She walked down the hall to her father's study. It was time to tell him about Prince Edward. She paused in front of the door. She heard voices.

Her mother and father were in there. From what she could tell they were talking about plans for the wedding. This was definitely a good time to tell them.

Princess Bella took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

* * *

**Ooh, a bit of a cliffhanger! I enjoy writing this, so I hope all of you enjoy reading it! Tell me what you think!**

* * *


	3. Confessions

**I hope you've all been liking this story! I want to says thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys make me feel like I'm doing this right! Anyway, I don't own _Twilight_ or anything related. Everything is Stephenie Meyer's.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Confessions

"Come in," King Charlie called.

Princess Bella opened the door and entered the room. She left it open behind her, just on case she needed to run or something. She was starting to feel very nervous.

Queen Renee smiled. "Hi sweetie. What is it that you need?"

"Can I talk to you two about something?" Princess Bella asked, voice shaking.

"Of course. We were just talking about the wedding," King Charlie explained.

Princess Bella took a deep breath. "Well, that actually has to do with what I want to talk about."

Queen Renee's eyes widened. She thought she knew what this was about.

King Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Well, okay. Go ahead then."

Princess Bella tried to calm down a little. "Okay. Mom, Dad, I don't want to get married to Mike. I'm...in love with someone else."

Queen Renee and King Charlie gasped. "Who?" They both asked at once.

Princess Bella swallowed. "I'm in love with Edward Cullen. King Carlisle's son. We've been secretly seeing each other for the past five months. We think that our kingdoms being enemies doesn't make sense. We want to be together. I love him, and he loves me."

Princess Bella watched as King Charlie's skin turned from fair to red, red to purple, and purple to blue.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" He shouted. "You have been seeing one of those, _pieces of dirt _for the last _five _months? Were you just giving him our secrets or was he taking them? How _dare _you go against your own kingdom? You _are _going to marry Prince Mike, and _not _that low life piece of dirt!"

"You don't even know him!" Princess Bella cried.

"I know he's the enemy! I also know that you are forbidden to _ever _see him again," King Charlie said through clenched teeth.

Princess Bella picked up her skirt and ran out of the room. She kicked of her heels behind her so she could run faster. She would runaway to Edward.

She ran through the front door, into the grand garden. She stumbled and tripped, but kept getting right back up. She didn't know if there would be anything waiting for her at the end of the garden, but she knew she had to escape. She was almost at the end of the garden now. Prince Edward was one step closer.

Two guards jumped out in front of her. They grabbed each of her arms. She kicked and fought, but they were too strong.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

The guards took her back into the house. She kicked and squirmed the whole time. They took her up the staircase, where King Charlie and Queen Renee were waiting.

Queen Renee was crying, and King Charlie looked angry.

King Charlie frowned. "Bella, you are going to stay in your room, and think about what you've done for awhile. If necessary, you will stay in there until the wedding. One thing is for sure, you will _never _see Edward Cullen _again_."

The guards dropped her on the floor of her room and left, locking the door behind them.

Princess Bella jumped to her feet and ran to the door. She tried to twist the doorknob, and beat against the door.

"Let me out!" She yelled. She was crying now.

She kept beating against the door. "Let me out," She sobbed.

Princess Bella fell into a heap on the floor, and sobbed.

***

For the next two weeks and three days, Princess Bella kept to herself. For the first week she had just stayed in her room, refusing to leave. The servants would bring her meals and her father would try to talk to her. She never listened though. Then she decided that wasn't helping her any, so for the past week and three days she would go eat with her family, and make small talk with them. Then, she would go into her room and cry.

There was no escaping the castle. There were now guards all through it. The only place she was ever alone was in her room, and the washroom. So, she stayed in her room a lot of the time.

She missed Prince Edward, because she knew she would never see him again. He had been the best thing to ever happen to her. Without him, she felt like there was a big hole in her stomach. Like she was falling apart at the seams.

That night, she lied in her bed, wearing her flimsy white night dress, crying. Why was she apart of that stupid kingdom? Why couldn't she choose who she wanted to marry?

She sat up, and realized that she shouldn't just lie around and cry. That she needed to do something for herself.

She grabbed a suitcase and started to pack. Maybe there was no escape, but in case there ever was, she needed to be ready. She filled the suitcase full of clothes, and toiletries. When she was done, she closed the suitcase and put it under her bed.

She decided she needed some fresh air. That would help clear her head. She grabbed her silk black robe and out it on, not bothering to tie it. She opened the glass doors that led to the balcony.

At first, when she had found out that the doors weren't locked, she had been so happy. But she soon found out that the balcony didn't help her any. It was a death drop. Well, maybe not _death_, but she would break something at least. There were no ladders or vines to help her down, unlike in fairytales.

The cool air felt good on her hot, teary face. She put her hands on the rail of the balcony and looked at the moon. She wondered if Prince Edward was looking at the moon too.

She sighed at the thought of Prince Edward. She felt the gaping whole in her stomach again and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Bella!"

Princess Bella looked down. There was Prince Edward, looking more gorgeous then ever, standing on the ground.

Princess Bella smiled and covered her mouth to keep from yelling. "Edward!" She whispered. Then her smile faded. "Edward! It's dangerous for you to be here!"

Prince Edward smiled. "Hello. Don't worry about me, I got past the guards. Where have you been, love? Did you tell your father about the two of us?"

Princess Bella explained the events that had taken place after she told her father of their love. By the end of it, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Edward, there's no way we can see each other. I can't get out of the castle," Princess Bella sobbed.

Prince Edward winced at her pain. "Can you get down from the balcony Bella?"

Princess Bella sniffled. "No, it's too high."

Prince Edward half-smiled. "Bella love, if you jump, I can catch you."

"I don't know. What if you miss?" Princess Bella asked uneasily.

"Bella, I'll catch you. I'd never let you get hurt," Prince Edward said without humor.

Princess Bella smiled. "Well, alright then."

She started to climb over the railing, when she realized she was wearing her nightdress.

She blushed. "I know this is going to sound silly, but can I change into something more...decent?"

Prince Edward chuckled. "Of course."

Princess Bella ran into her bedroom and into her closet. She changed into a long, silk, strapless, deep blue gown. It didn't have a poofy, princess skirt, so she would be able to run more easily. She also put on flat shoes.

She ran a brush through her hair, not bothering to put on her tiara. It would only make it more obvious that she was a princess running away.

She pulled her suitcase out from under her bed. She got up and looked around the room, wondering what this would look like to her parents.

Then she realized that it would probably look like Prince Edward had came and kidnaped her. There had to be some way to show them she went freely. She decided to write a note.

She quickly grabbed a piece of paper and pen. She sat on the stool in front of her vanity and wrote:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm really sorry that I had to do this, but I feel that you've left me no choice. I've runaway. If I can't be with Edward, I don't want to be with anybody at all. I'll be fine, so __please don't come looking for me. Once again, I'm really sorry, and I love you both. Maybe I'll come back someday, but only if Edward can come with me. I love you both very much._

_P.S. Please tell Mike that I'm very sorry, but we could only ever be friends._

_Love, Bella_

She set the note on her bed and took one last look at the room. The place she had grown up in. Where her mother came in when she had bad dreams. Where she had sleep overs with friends.

But, as she left the room, she didn't really feel sad, because Edward made up for all of that. Like she told her parents, if she couldn't have Edward, she didn't want anyone else.

She closed the glass doors behind her as she stepped out onto the balcony. She ran to the rail, to make sure Prince Edward hadn't disappeared in a puff of smoke, like she expected him to.

Sure enough, he was there.

"Are you ready love?" Prince Edward asked.

Princess Bella nodded. "I left my parents a note though. So they would know you hadn't kidnaped me. Is that okay?"

Prince Edward sighed. "Well...alright."

Princess Bella smiled and threw her suitcase over the railing. It landed on the ground with a _thud_.

She looked over the railing. The world seemed to spin as she got dizzy from the height. She closed her eyes, and threw herself over the railing.

Falling in midair was very frightening. She had to try very hard to resist the urge to scream at the top of her lungs. _I'm going to die, _She thought.

Then she landed in Prince Edward's strong arms. She was breathing very heavily, and was very dizzy.

He put her on her feet and waited for the dizziness to pass. When she had calmed down, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. She tried to hold him there, never wanting the moment to stop.

He was strong though, and untangled her arms from his neck.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "That color looks lovely with your skin."

Princess Bella blushed. "Thanks."

With one hand, Prince Edward picked up her suitcase, and with the other, took her hand in his.

"We have to hurry," He whispered.

Princess Bella nodded and followed him into the dark Grand Garden.

* * *

**There it is! I hope what happened was to all of your liking's. Tell me what you think!**


	4. Isle Esme

**Hi everyone! Compared to how fast I updated the other chapters, it's been awhile. I'm sorry about that. I think I've finally decided what's going to happen with this story, and I think it'll be good. I have a bit from _Breaking Dawn _in this chapter, taken out from the book. You can guess what chapter, haha. So, I DO NOT own the _Twilight_ series or anything apart of it. They are all Stephenie Meyer's.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Isle Esme

Princess Bella and Prince Edward ran through the garden quietly. All they could hear was their breathing and their light footsteps. The moon was all they had for light, because King Charlie had the lights in the garden put out. He had hoped it would keep Prince Edward out. Obviously it didn't work out the way he had planned.

As they neared the end of the garden, Princess Bella became nervous. She was worried that there would be guards at the end waiting for them.

Fortunately there was no one there. They ran by freely and into the forest that surrounded the castle. They went through the small stretch of trees, and on the other side the road continued. Prince Edward's shiny silver Volvo was parked there waiting for them.

"Get in the car Bella," Prince Edward commanded as he put her suitcase in the trunk.

Princess Bella quickly did what she was told. She couldn't believe that she was free. And with Edward. She felt lighter than air.

Prince Edward quickly hopped into the driver's seat. He spun the car around and drove down the street.

Princess Bella couldn't stop smiling. "We're free."

Prince Edward half-smiled. "Yes we are. We can be together now, no one is stopping us."

Princess Bella sighed happily and leaned back against the seat. "So, am I going to meet your family?"

Princess Bella had been looking forward to meeting Edward's family for a long time. He had always talked about them with pride. There was his parents, King Carlisle and Queen Esme. Edward's brother Prince Emmett, and his wife Princess Rosalie. His sister Princess Alice and her husband Prince Jasper. Princess Rosalie and Prince Jasper were twins. Their parents were good friends with King Carlisle and Queen Esme, from the kingdom next to theirs. When their parents died when they were eight, they came to live with Prince Edward's family.

Prince Edward sighed. "I wish you could, love. Unfortunately that is the first place your father would look. Everyone will expect us to be there."

"I guess that's true. So where are we going?" Princess Bella asked.

Prince Edward smiled. "It's a surprise."

Princess Bella groaned. "Fine."

"You should get some sleep Bella," Prince Edward chuckled.

She sighed and leaned back in her seat. It wasn't long after she closed her eyes that she drifted off to sleep.

***

"The Kingdom of Houston?" Princess Bella asked, raising her eyebrows when they reached the gate in the Kingdom of Seattle.

"Just a stop along the way," Prince Edward assured her with a grin.

It felt like she had barely fallen asleep when Prince Edward woke her up. She was very groggy as Prince Edward pulled her though the terminals, barely able to keep her eyes open. It took Princess Bella a few minutes to catch up with what was going on when they stopped at the international counter to check in for their next flight.

"The Kingdom of Rio de Janeiro?" Princess Bella asked.

"Another stop," Prince Edward told her.

The fligh to South America was long, but comfortable in the wide first class seat, with Prince Edward's arms cradled around her. They had to put on disguises, just in case King Charlie went all out in looking for her. Princess Bella had put on a blond wig and glasses, along with a black tweed coat over her dress. Prince Edward had on a curly black wig and a trench coat. Neither minded though, they were just happy to be together.

With all the sleep Princess Bella had awoke very alert as their plane circled toward the airport with the light of the setting sun slanting through the planes windows.

Princess Bella was surprised when they got into a taxi, instead of staying in the airport to connect with another flight as she'd expected. Prince Edward told the driver something in Portuguese. Princess Bella not understanding assumed they were going to a hotel of some sort.

Instead the taxi drove through the large crowds of people, and towards the ocean. They stopped at the docks.

Prince Edward led the way down the long line of white yachts moored in the night-blackened water. The boat he stopped at was smaller than the others, sleeker, obviously built for speed instead of space. Still luxurious, though, and more graceful than the rest. He set her suitcase in the boat, before getting in himself. He turned and helped her carefully over the edge.

Princess Bella felt her excitement and nervousness building as Prince Edward started up the boat. She would be with Edward for as long as she liked. But while she was alone with Edward, what would they _do_?

As the lights from the Kingdom of Rio de Janeiro disappeared behind them, she really had no idea where they were going. Did he plan to go all the way to Africa? Or were they going to stay in this tiny boat?

"Are we going much farther?" Princess Bella asked.

"About another half hour." Prince Edward's eyes took in her hands, clenched on the seat, and he grinned.

Princess Bella let go of the seat and crossed her arms, trying not to smile.

Twenty minutes later, Prince Edward called Princess Bella's name over the roar of the engine.

"Bella, look there." He pointed straight ahead.

She looked out in the blackness. She saw a low black shape breaking into the sheen of moonlight on the waves. She squinted into the darkness, and the shape became more detailed. The shape grew into a squat, irregular triangle, with one side trailing longer than the other before sinking into the waves. They drew closer, and she could see the outline was feathery, swaying to the light breeze.

Then her eyes refocused and the pieces made sense. A small island rose out of the water ahead of them, waving with palm fronds, a beach glowing pale in the light of the moon.

"Where are we?" Princess Bella asked.

Prince Edward smiled widely. "This is Isle Esme."

The boat slowed down as they neared a short dock. The engine stopped and there was nothing but the sound of the waves and the breeze in th palms.

Princess Bella's eyes widened. "Isle _Esme_?" She winced at how loud her voice sounded in the silence.

"A gift from my father to my mother. Neither of them know we're here though. I told my father that I was running away with you, but not where to. That way if he was questioned, he wouldn't have to lie," Prince Edward explained.

Princess Bella was still in shock. An _island _for a gift? King Charlie adored Queen Renee, but he wouldn't giver her an _island_.

Prince Edward set the suitcase up on the dock, then turned to Princess Bella, a perfect smile on his face. He lifted her up and put her onto the dock. He then jumped onto it himself, before tying the boat to the dock.

They crossed the pale sand pathway and into the dark vegetation. For awhile it was just the black jungle-like growth, until Princess Bella saw a warm light ahead. She then realized the light was a house.

"Is this where we're staying?" Princess Bella asked with a smile.

Prince Edward nodded and squeezed her hand. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," She breathed.

They entered the house, flipping on lights as they went through. It was painted with bright colors, white mostly.

They stopped in a large bedroom that was also white, with a big white bed in the middle of the room.

Prince Edward set her suitcase on the floor. "This is your room. Mine is just down the hall. I'll let you have a few minutes alone. I'll be in my room when you're done."

Princess Bella nodded. "Alright."

She felt an ache in her chest as Edward closed the door and they were separated. She realized she was sweating, it was very hot and humid.

Princess Bella glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She looked exactly like she'd been sleeping on a plane all day. Plus, her face was flushed from the heat. She frowned and decided to take a shower. Shaving her legs and underarms sounded like a good idea too.

When she got out she felt much better. She pulled a white baby doll summer dress out of her suitcase, very glad that she had packed it. She got dressed and then brushed her hair. After she was sure that she looked okay, she opened the door.

She gasped when she realized Prince Edward was standing there in front of her. She put her hand to her chest, trying to find her heartbeat.

Prince Edward chuckled. "Did I scare you?"

"A little," She breathed.

He smiled and took her hand in his. "Do you want to take a walk on the beach with me?"

She nodded. "Sounds good."

They went down to the pale sanded beach. The sand was warm under their feet, as was the breeze that blew softly. The waves gently lapped against the sand. It was a beautiful scene, and Prince Edward made it much better. They walked along in the moonlight, hand in hand.

"Are you happy that you cam here with me?" Prince Edward asked.

"I am," Princess Bella told him truthfully.

Prince Edward stopped walking. "Even if it means you have to defy your father?"

Princess Bella looked him in the eye. "Yes."

Princess Bella stood on her tiptoes so she could reach his lips. She put her arms around his neck, and he put his around her waist. They stood like that, and kissed in the moonlight.

* * *

**There, I hope you liked it. A lot of people have said I got to the relationship really fast, which is definitely true. Sadly, I'm one of those people who always want the characters to just be together. Anyway, this may not be what it seems. Different things could happen later. I'm not going to give any spoilers though. Tell me what you think!**


	5. Rejection

**Here's the next chapter! I didn't get much feedback for the last chapter, I hope I haven't lost your interest. Thank-you to those who did review though. Heck, of you're reading this story I'm happy. I took a part from _Eclipse_ for this chapter. I had to edit it some to match the story though. So, I don't own _Eclipse _or the _Twilight_ series or anything else. They are Stephenie Meyer's creations.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rejection

The next morning Princess Bella awoke feeling happy. The sun shined in the white room making it even brighter, making Princess Bella's mood even happier. The sun didn't come out much in the Kingdom of Forks–it always rained–and she happened to love the sun.

She was there with Prince Edward. She didn't know how long they would be there–though, forever sounded good–but it didn't matter because they were together. It wouldn't matter if they were in the middle of Alaska, she would be happy to be with him. No one was stopping them from being together. From loving each other.

The smell of bacon drifted into the room. Princess Bella's stomach growled. She looked at the clock. It read 10:15.

She sat up and stretched, before hopping out of the big white bed. She went down the hallway into the kitchen where the smells were coming from. She found Prince Edward in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

Prince Edward smiled. "Good morning. I hope you're hungry, I'm making bacon and eggs."

Princess Bella nodded and sat down at the table. "I am."

"Did you sleep well?" Prince Edward asked.

"I did. How about you? How long have you been awake?" Princess Bella questioned.

"I slept well also, but I don't need very much sleep. I've only been awake for about an hour." Prince Edward told her, setting her plate of food in front of her.

She dug in to her food. Prince Edward sat across the table from her with his own plate.

Princess Bella swallowed. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

Prince Edward half-smiled. "Isn't spending quality time with me enough?"

Princess Bella blushed and stuttered, "What? Yes, but I just thought–"

"Bella, it's alright. I was just teasing you," Prince Edward chuckled.

Princess Bella blushed a deeper red and looked down at her food.

After they had finished eating and got dressed, they went out for the day. They explored the sights on the island. Everything was so beautiful. They went for a walk on the beach, seeing what things they could find. Prince Edward took her for a boat ride around the island.

When they got back at supper time Princess Bella was starving. Luckily Prince Edward was a very good cook and made her a huge supper.

After supper they curled up on the couch together to watch a movie. Princess Bella wasn't really watching it though, she was admiring Prince Edward's perfect face. She was also thinking. About something that she had been thinking about since they had got there.

She and Edward loved each other. There was no one else in the world she wanted, Prince Edward was the most perfect man out there. At least she thought so. And with that, she wanted to be with him every way possible. She knew he would be the only one she would ever love, so she was going to ask him, if he felt the same. That was the awkward part. Prince Edward was probably like the rest of the people in the kingdoms. He probably felt such things should be saved for marriage. It was worth a try though.

Princess Bella took in a deep breath. "Can we discuss something? I'd appreciate if you could _begin _by being open-minded."

Prince Edward hesitated for a moment. "I'll give it my best effort," He agreed, cautious now.

"Edward," She said, nervous, staring at a freckle on her wrist. "There's something I want to do."

Prince Edward waited for her to continue. She didn't. She was blushing very deeply.

"Whatever you want," He encouraged, anxious and completely clueless.

"Do you promise?" She muttered, trying to trap him with words, but knowing it wouldn't work.

"Yes," He said. His eyes were earnest and confused. "Tell me what you want, and you can have it."

Princess Bella felt very awkward and idiotic. She was too innocent. She didn't have the faintest idea how to be seductive. So, she would just have to settle for flushed and self-conscious.

"You," She mumbled.

"I'm yours." He smiled, still oblivious.

She took a deep breath and sat up, turning to face him. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He kissed her back, bewildered but wiling. His lips were gentle against her's, and she could tell his mind was elsewhere–trying to figure out what was on _her _mind. She decided he needed a hint.

Her hands were slightly shaky as she unlocked her arms from around his neck. Her fingers slid down his neck to the collar of his shirt. Her fingers trembling didn't help as she tried to undo the buttons.

His lips froze, and you could almost hear the click in his mind as he put together her words and her actions.

He pushed Princess Bella away at once, his face heavily disapproving.

"Be reasonable, Bella."

"You promised–whatever I wanted," She reminded him.

Prince Edward sighed. "Bella, we've only been seeing each other for the past, sixth months now."

"You're the only one who I ever want to be with. I don't think time matters with the way I feel. Besides, in my kingdom most couples would be married by now." Princess Bella told him.

"But we're _not_ married. It would be wrong for me to take that away from you before marriage."

Princess Bella's teeth clenched together. "I _want_ to do this Edward. You wouldn't be taking anything away from me, because I'm going to marry _you_ someday. We can't even get married right now, unless we got some kind of minister shipped–"

While she was ranting, he pulled her hands together to restrain them in just one of his, and put his other hand over her mouth.

"No." His face was hard.

Princess Bella took a deep breath to steady herself. She looked down, her blush returning. Her stomach felt uneasy and there was too much moisture in her eyes. She felt like running from the room. She felt rejected. The feeling washed through her, instinctive and strong.

Prince Edward sighed. The hand over Princess Bella's mouth moved under her chin, and he pulled her face up until she had to look at him.

"What now?"

"Nothing," She mumbled.

The sound from the movie was playing in the background. Princess Bella couldn't even remember what movie it was.

Prince Edward studied her face for a long moment while she tried unsuccessfully to twist away from his gaze. His brow furrowed, and his expression became horrified.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" He asked, shocked.

"No," Princess Bella lied.

Prince Edward pulled her into his arms. Her face cradled between his shoulder and his hand, while his thumb stroked reassuringly against her cheek.

"You know I'm only saying no for your benefit, because I want what's best for you," He murmured. "You know that I want you, too."

"Do you?" She whispered, her voice full of doubt.

"Of course I do, you silly, beautiful, oversensitive girl." He laughed, kissing her forehead.

Princess Bella sighed, and smiled weakly. "I'm going to take a shower, then go to bed."

"Alright. Goodnight Bella. I love you." Prince Edward told her.

"I love you too," Princess Bella whispered.

She went quietly to her room. She showered and put on her nightdress. As she got into her big white bed alone, she couldn't help but feel rejected again.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I just thought that was the best place to end it. I hope you liked it though. Tell me what you think!**


	6. Love

**Wow, it has been like a month since I updated. I am so sorry! It was like, I knew what I was going to write, but yet I didn't. I've been kind of busy though. I promise to be better to you guys! I mean, you take the time to read my story and I don't even return the favor? I do love you guys, and I'm going to be better! I took a part from _Breaking Dawn_ for this, but changed it a little to go with the story. So I assure you, I do not own anything, it all belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Love

Princess Bella awoke the next morning feeling sad. But it wasn't because of how rejected she felt last night. It was because she felt bad about how _she _acted.

She had been tossing and turning all night, thinking about how horrible she must have made Prince Edward feel. He had only refused because he thought it was best for her, and then she had overreacted. He probably felt that he _had _to do what she wanted now.

They had come there to be together and happy, and she was making Prince Edward feel bad for her. It wasn't right of her to do that. She wanted them to be happy. Princess Bella decided she should tell him this. That she would just wait until they were married like he had said.

She got out of her bed and walked down the hallway to Prince Edward's room. Her heart beat faster as she knocked lightly on the door.

No answer.

She pushed it open and found it was empty. The bed was made and the curtains were open, sunlight pouring into the room. Princess Bella sat on the bed, realizing she hadn't been in Prince Edward's room before. She wondered where he got his clothes from, considering he didn't bring a suitcase. She opened the closet, surprised to find it full of clothes. She then realized this place belonged to his parents, of course he had clothes in it.

She closed the closet back up and exited the room. She could smell that something was cooking from the kitchen. She realized that Prince Edward was making her breakfast. Probably to make her feel better.

Princess Bella entered the kitchen the find Prince Edward sitting at the table, with a very troubled expression on his face. Her heart sank when she saw his face. She _had_ made him feel bad for her.

She smiled, trying to cheer him up. "Good morning."

Prince Edward looked up, surprised that she was there. He got up and put an arm around her.

"Are you still upset, about last night?" Prince Edward asked, smoothing a hand over her hair.

Princess Bella swallowed. "No, I'm fine," She assured him.

Before she could continue Prince Edward started apologizing. "I'm truly sorry that I hurt you feelings last night, Bella. I thought that I was doing what's best for you, but I ended up making you feel horrible. When I brought you to this place I only wanted you to feel happy. Can you ever forgive me?"

Princess Bella nodded. "Yes, of course. Actually I feel the same way. I just want us to be happy. It really was my fault, I overacted and ended making _you _feel bad."

Prince Edward smiled and leaned down to give her a long kiss. "I love you," He whispered as he pulled away.

Princess Bella smiled. "I love you too."

Princess Bella felt very happy. Even if she never slept with Prince Edward, she still had his love. As long as she had that, she didn't need anything else. Even though she'd still like for it to happen.

"I was thinking that we'd eat our breakfast outside, like a picnic. Do you mind?" Prince Edward asked.

"That's sounds good. Just let me go get dressed." Princess Bella told him.

Princess Bella went into her room and opened up her suitcase. She stopped, wondering how long they were going to be on Isle Esme. She decided that if this place was going to be truly like a home to her and Prince Edward, that she should unpack her large suitcase.

She started pulling out clothes–mostly dresses–and hanging them up in the closet. Her face turned a deep shade of red when she pulled out a lacy pink bra and panties set her mother bought for her when she found out she would be marrying Prince Mike. She must have accidently packed it. Princess Bella felt embarrassed just looking at it. She threw it on the bed, figuring her mother probably spent a lot of money on it, so she might as well get some use out of it.

After she unpacked her suitcase she decided to wear a sleeveless yellow sun dress. She quickly washed her face, ran a brush through her hair, and brushed her teeth–even though she was about to eat.

She walked down the hall into the kitchen to find it empty. She went outside and was greeted by a blast of humid air. She walked onto the beach to find Prince Edward waiting for her under the shade of a palm tree.

He had set the food on a white quilt all on separate plates. There was toast, waffles, pancakes, fruit, bacon and eggs, all under a sheet of plastic wrap. The condiments to choose from were, maple syrup, butter, peanut butter, ketchup, and jam. To drink there was orange juice, milk, fruit punch and water. Prince Edward had a plate and a glass for each of them.

Princess Bella eagerly joined him in the shade and starting putting food on her plate.

"Do you like it?" Prince Edward asked, before taking a drink of water.

Princess Bella nodded, then took a big bite of toast.

After they finished their breakfast, Prince Edward cleaned up the food and such, before sitting back down with Princess Bella under the shade of the tree. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"What do you want to do today?" Prince Edward asked.

Princess Bella smiled. "This is fine with me. Just being together"

So, for the rest of the day that's what they did. They walked on the beach, holding hands and talking, while Prince Edward told Princess Bella about his family, and she told him about her's. As the sun set, they slowed danced on the beach. Well, Princess Bella stood on Prince Edward's feet as they waltzed around, Prince Edward humming a lullaby he said he wrote just for her.

When it got dark, they went inside and sat on the couch. Prince Edward pulled her into his lap and kissed her, their lips moving in synchronization. His lips moved down her neck, across her collarbone, then back up to her lips again. She parted his lips, and sighed, inhaling his sweet breath. They continued doing this for who knows how long.

Prince Edward pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I think I've decided to take you up on your offer."

Princess Bella's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes. I was thinking about it after you went to sleep last night. There really is no reason not to. I suppose I just thought that I would be taking something away from you, if you ever got tired of me and moved on to someone else. Though I'm hoping you won't do that." Prince Edward explained.

Princess Bella swallowed loudly. "Of course not."

"I was wondering," Prince Edward said slowly, "if...first...maybe you'd like to take a midnight swim with me?" He took a deep breath, and his voice was more at ease when he spoke again. "The water will be very warm. I'm sure you'll approve."

"Sounds nice." Her voice broke as she spoke.

"I'll give you a minute or two."

Princess Bella nodded woodenly. She wasn't sure what to think; maybe a few minutes alone would help.

His lips brushed against her throat, just below her ear. He chuckled once and his breath tickled her skin. "Don't take _too _long, Princess."

Princess Bella felt confused for a moment. She had almost forgotten she was a princess.

His lips brushed down her neck to the tip of her shoulder. "I'll wait for you in the water."

He walked past her to the door that opened right onto the beach sand. On the way, he shrugged out of his shirt, dropping it no the floor, and then slipped through the door into the moonlit night.

Princess Bella reminded herself to breathe, and then she stumbled toward her closet in her bedroom. She looked through it, realizing she hadn't brought a swimsuit of any kind.

Giving up, she went to the bathroom and peeked out through the long windows that opened to the same beach that Prince Edward had just exited onto. She couldn't see him, so she figured her was probably underwater. In the sky above, the moon was lopsided, almost full, and the sand was bright under it's shine. A small movement caught her eye–draped over a bend in one of the palm trees the fringed the beach, the rest of his clothes were swaying in the light breeze.

A rush of heat flashed across her skin.

She took a couple of deep breaths and then went to mirror in her bathroom. She yanked a brush through her hair, making sure she got all of the snarls out. She brushed her teeth meticulously, twice. She decided to take a shower, knowing it was ridiculous to shower before swimming, but she needed to calm down. Plus, she wanted to be clean and fresh at this moment.

When she was done, she grabbed a huge white towel off the counter and wrapped it under her arms.

Then she was faced with a dilemma she had been avoiding. What was she supposed to put on? She didn't have a swimsuit. And it seemed silly to put her clothes back on. She definitely wasn't wearing the lacy pink underwear set her mother had bought her.

Her breathing started to accelerate and her hands trembled. She started to feel a little dizzy, apparently a full-scale panic attack on the way.

Princess Bella tried to pull herself together. It was Prince Edward out there. She knew in every cell of her body that he loved her as much as she loved him–unconditionally and irrevocably and, to be honest, irrationally. She whispered the words "Don't be a coward" under her breath, hitched the towel tighter under he arms and marched determinedly from the bathroom. Out the open glass door onto the powder-fine sand.

She walked slowly across the warm powder, pausing beside the curved tree where he had left his clothes. She laid her hand against the rough bark and checked her breathing to make sure it was even.

She looked across the low ripples, black in the darkness, searching for him.

He wasn't hard to find. He stood, his back to her, waist deep in midnight water, staring up at the oval moon. The pallid light of the moon turned his skin a perfect white, like the sand, like the moon itself, and made his wet hair black as the ocean. He was almost motionless, his hands resting palms down against the water. She stared at the smooth lines of his back, his shoulders, his arms, his neck, the flawless shape of him...

Princess Bella felt her awkwardness and shy uncertainty fade away. She slipped the towel off without hesitation, leaving it on the tree with his clothes, and walked out into the white light; it made her as pale as the snowy sand, too.

She walked to the water's edge, letting the gentle swells break over her toes, and found that Prince Edward had been right about the temperature–it was very warm, like bath water. She stepped in, walking carefully across the invisible ocean floor. She waded through the weightless current until she was at his side, and then she placed her hand lightly over his hand lying in the water.

"Beautiful," She said, looking up at the moon, too.

"It's all right," He answered, unimpressed. He turned slowly to face her; little waves rolled away from his movements and broke against her skin. He twisted his hand up so that he could twine their fingers beneath the surface of the water.

"But I couldn't use the word _beautiful_," He continued. "Not with you standing here in comparison."

She half-smiled, then raised her free hand–which didn't tremble now–and placed it over his heart. White on white; they matched. He shuddered the tiniest bit at her touch. His breath came rougher now.

"I told I would," He whispered, suddenly tense. "If...if you want to stop at any time, you must tell me."

Princess Bella nodded solemnly, keeping her eyes on his. She took another step through the waves and leaned her head against his chest.

"Don't be afraid," She murmured. "We belong together."

She was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of her own words. The moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it.

His arms wrapped around her, holding her against him. It felt like every nerve ending in her body was a live wire.

"Forever," He agreed, and then pulled them gently into deeper water.

* * *

**There, so what did you think? I hope I haven't lost my readers! Anyway, I hope you'll keep reading even though I took so long to update! Tell me what you think!**


	7. Forbidden

**Hey, a much faster update than the last one! I'm getting better guys, haha. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys rock! You are the bomb! Haha :) Anyway, so in the chapter a I used a suggestion I got from ** .EDWARDCULLEN **and one I got from **.edwardcullen **but I'm pretty sure that you're the same person, haha. Though I could be wrong, anyway, thanks a bunch for the awesome suggestions. I used a tiny part from _Breaking Dawn_ in this chapter. Yeah, I know you think I a copycat, but there are just some things that I don't know much about, so I get them from the real deal. I don't own anything, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Forbidden

The hot sun on the bare of her back, woke Princess Bella in the morning. Late morning, maybe afternoon, she wasn't sure. Everything besides the time was clear, though; she knew exactly where she was–the bright room with the big white bed, brilliant sunlight streaming through the open windows.

She didn't open her eyes. She was too happy to change anything, no matter how small. The only sounds were the waves outside, their breathing, their heartbeats...

She was comfortable, even with the baking sun. Lying across Prince Edward's chest, his arms wound around her, felt very easy and natural. She wondered why she'd been so panicky about last night. Her fears seemed silly now.

Prince Edward's finger softly trailed down the contours of her spine, and she knew he was awake. She kept her eyes shut and tightened her arms around his neck, holding herself closer to him.

He didn't speak; his fingers moved up and down her back, barely touching it as he lightly traced patterns on her skin.

The night before had been perfect. It had all been simpler than she'd expected; they had fit together like corresponding pieces, made to match up. That had given her a secret satisfaction–they were compatible physically, as well as other ways.

She would have been happy to lie there forever, to never disturb that moment, but her body had other ideas. She laughed at her impatient stomach. It seemed sort of prosaic to be hungry after all that had passed the night before. Like being brought back to earth from great height.

"What's funny?" Prince Edward murmured, still stroking her back. The sound of his voice, serious and husky, brought with it a deluge of memories from the night, and she blushed from her face to her neck.

To answer his question, her stomach growled. They both laughed.

She opened her eyes; the first thing she saw was the pale skin of his throat, the arc of his chin above her face. She propped herself up on her elbow so she could see his face.

He was smiling at her, his green eyes on her brown ones. She felt lightheaded from his smile, completely dazzled.

His face turned serious. "Do you regret last night? Was it what you expected?"

"I didn't know what to expect–but I definitely did not expect how...how...just wonderful and perfect it was." Her voice dropped to a whisper, her eyes slipped form his face to her hands "I mean, I don't know how it was for you, but it was like that for me."

He lifted her chin up. "You think I didn't _enjoy _myself? Oh Bella... You are so silly. It was the best night of my life."

Princess Bella smiled. "Really? The best ever?"

Prince Edward nodded and kissed her softly. Princess Bella's stomach growled again.

"I'd better find some food for you," Prince Edward chuckled.

He got up to leave.

"Hey, Edward," Princess Bella said.

He stopped and turned toward her, smiling. "Yes?"

Princess Bella returned the smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. More than you could ever know," Prince Edward told her, before leaving the room.

Princess Bella lied back on the bed, feeling happiness wash through her.

***

Back in the Kingdom of Forks, things were not so happy. When King Charlie had found Princess Bella's note less than a week earlier, he became enraged. His enragement was mixed with worry though. He wondered if that foul piece of scum had harmed his daughter. His only child, had run away with the enemy. When he got Princess Bella back, Prince Edward would never step on his land again, he decided. If he did, he would imprison him in the castle dungeon.

Queen Renee, who had always been a worrywart, was now frantic with her daughter missing. Was her baby okay? Was Prince Edward treating her right? She cried a lot with worry for her daughter.

Yet, even though Queen Renee was worried, she also knew that if this boy Princess Bella was with was as bad as King Charlie claimed he was, Princess Bella wouldn't have run away with him. Princess Bella was very mature for her age, and would know not to run off with bad boys.

Queen Renee couldn't help but feeling that maybe King Charlie was very wrong in this situation. Maybe Princess Bella should be able to be with who she wants. Maybe the Cullen family wasn't that bad. Maybe anyone should be with who they want.

She felt especially strong about the last one, ever since she had started talking to one of the guardsmen named Phil.

Phil had only been serving the Kingdom for a few years now, and Queen Renee had never really noticed him before just a month ago. He had accidently bumped into her in the hallway. After apologizing for five minutes straight, they had got to talking. He had made her feel much better about everything. He was several years younger than her, and he made her laugh, and feel young. He was also very kind to her, and liked her personality, rather than her title.

Queen Renee would make sure that she 'accidently' ran into him daily, by finding out what part of the castle he was guarding. They would talk as long as they could, until Phil had to get back to work.

She felt very guilty about her relationship with Phil, because she knew what she felt for him was more than friendship. She had stopped loving King Charlie seventeen years ago. She had married him too quickly and she was too young. Unfortunately it wasn't possible in the Kingdom of Forks for her to divorce her husband. Especially not while he was still as in love with her as he was when they married. It was forbidden.

That day at lunch, Queen Renee had to listen to King Charlie go on about how horrible the Cullens were and how he was going to going to get Princess Bella back. She was only half listening though, because Phil was one of the guards in the room that day. Whenever King Charlie wasn't looking, she would smile at Phil, or wave, or wink.

Queen Renee was watching Phil, when King Charlie caught her.

"...so I'm going to send some of the guards to question King Carlisle. I'm sure he knows where Bella is. I mean... Renee? Are you listening?" King Charlie asked, stopping.

Queen Renee snapped her head around to look at him. "Oh, yeah. Sorry honey, I just spaced out for a second. What were you saying?"

Queen Renee made sure to keep her eyes on King Charlie and to nod when appropriate. It was difficult, but she managed.

King Charlie usually was a man of few words, but after Princess Bella left, he had been going through a lot of planning to find her. Then he would tell Queen Renee all about his plans.

"I just can't believe she'd run away with that piece of dirt. I told her she was forbidden to see him again. We should have kept a closer eye on her," King Charlie said to Queen Renee.

This made Queen Renee feel queasy. She realized that she was doing with Phil exactly what Princess Bella was doing with Prince Edward. And she felt horrible, because she had let King Charlie yell at Princess Bella for doing it. She felt like a hypocrite.

"Don't you think?" King Charlie asked.

Queen Renee swallowed her mouthful of food with difficulty. "Yeah," She lied.

After lunch, King Charlie went to discuss his plans to find Princess Bella with the guards. Queen Renee stood outside his study and waited. But she wasn't waiting for King Charlie, she was waiting for Phil.

She could hear them talking from outside.

King Charlie cleared his throat. "So, I was thinking that we go and question King Carlisle, asking him where Bella and that piece of dirt are. If he won't tell us, we'll get him arrested for helping his son kidnap my daughter. If he does tell us, then we won't charge anyone with anything. Any questions?"

It was silent for a moment, then King Charlie said, "Yes, Phil?"

Queen Renee's heart leapt at his name. She felt like a teenager.

"Yes. What if he actually doesn't know, sir?" Phil asked.

King Charlie was silent, thinking of what to do. Then he said, "Then we'll ask him all of the possible places where they could be, threatening him again. We'll go to all of them and hopefully find Bella."

Queen Renee's stomach knotted up. She wasn't sure she wanted them to find Princess Bella and Prince Edward, after realizing how alike they were. Then she felt guilty for not wanting them to find her daughter.

The meeting was over and all of the guards piled out of the study. At last King Charlie came out.

He put his hand on Queen Renee's shoulder. "Are you okay? You look upset."

Queen Renee swallowed. "I'm fine. Just, uh, worried about Bella."

That was true, Queen Renee was worried about Princess Bella, but for a different reason than what King Charlie thought.

King Charlie hugged Queen Renee. "I am too, Renee. We'll find her soon, don't worry."

Queen Renee smiled weakly and nodded.

"I'm going to make sure that Princess Bella hasn't called us without our knowing. I'll let you know."

"Okay," Queen Renee whispered as King Charlie left.

Queen Renee leaned against the wall. She wondered how she would feel if she ran away with Phil, and then King Charlie found her, and forced her to marry him. She tried to swallow the lump that had just appeared in her throat.

Then Phil came up the staircase. Seeing him made Queen Renee feel better.

"Hey," She said, smiling.

Phil grinned. "Hi there."

"What are you up too?" Queen Renee asked.

Phil cleared his throat. "I, uh, need to talk to you."

Queen Renee's heart sank. He was going to tell her that he knew how she felt about him and it had to stop.

"Okay," She said, her voice breaking.

Phil stepped closer to her. "Renee, I like you a lot. Probably way more than I should. I know it's wrong, but I can't help it. So, should I stop working here, or..."

Queen Renee came closer to him, so they were almost touching. "I feel the same way Phil. No, I don't want to you to stop working here! But, how could we could we ever be together?"

Phil wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing her against him. "We'll find a way."

Queen Renee tried to ignore how much she liked the way this felt. "I don't know. It's wrong–"

But she was cut off when Phil pressed his lips to her's. And even though it was forbidden, she didn't stop him.

* * *

**Oooh, drama! I hoped you liked this chapter, because I had a pretty good time writing it, haha. Oh and sorry I went on for so long at the beginning. Tell me what you think!**


	8. Surprises

**I'm sorry I took so long again! I didn't even know it had been that long until I uploaded this. At least it's here though. I'm sorry if I kept you guys waiting. Thank-you for being patient with me! I hope you guys are still reading this. Anyway, I took a bit from _Breaking Dawn _for this chapter. So, I do not own anything _Twilight_ related, it is the wonderful Stephenie Meyer's. And I don't own _The Food Network, _if that even exists. Haha :)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Surprises

On the island, life for Princess Bella and Prince Edward was perfect. During the day, they explored the island, walked on the beach, swam in the ocean, or just stayed in the bedroom together. Princess Bella wasn't even sure how long they had been on the island. It felt like years, but she didn't care. It was the happiest she had been in a long time.

That morning Princess Bella walked down the hall wearing the lacy pink lingerie set she accidently brought. She had become brave enough to wear them in front of Prince Edward. She had worn them to bed after getting out of the shower the night before, and put them on again this morning. She had even had the satisfaction of seeing his eyes pop a little when she walked in to the bedroom.

Princess Bella smiled when she entered the kitchen and found Prince Edward making her breakfast. He did it for her every morning, but it always made her happy.

"Good morning," She said sweetly.

He turned and smiled at her. He was wearing pants, but no shirt. Princess Bella couldn't help but marvel on how perfect he was.

"Good morning, love," He greeted her.

She wrapped her arms around his torso. "You know you don't have to make me breakfast. I may be a princess, but I can cook."

Prince Edward chuckled and pulled her closer. "I want to, though. You deserve to be able to relax. I mean, you almost had to marry Mike Newton."

Princess Bella laughed and wondered how someone as perfect as Edward loved _her_. Not that she wasn't glad that he did. She didn't love anyone or anything more than him. She knew that she never would.

Prince Edward gave her a quick kiss and said, "Go sit down and I'll get your breakfast."

Princess Bella reluctantly let go of him and sat at the table. Edward set her plate in front of her, then sat across the table from her. She dug in to the bacon and cheese omelette on her plate. It was delicious, as his food always was.

"How did you learn to cook?" She asked him after swallowing.

He smiled her favorite half-smile. "The Food Network."

Princess Bella raised an eyebrow. "How long have you been cooking?"

"I started when I was planning on taking you here," He told her before taking a bite.

Princess Bella couldn't help but laugh. "Edward! You didn't have to do that for me."

"I did, though. I want you to have only the best." Prince Edward told her seriously.

Princess Bella smiled. "I love you."

Prince Edward smiled too. "That's why we're here."

Princess Bella laughed and finished off her omelette. She put her dishes in the sink, and Edward did too.

"I'm going to go get dressed," She told him.

He smiled slyly and put his arms around her. "When you're done, meet me in my bedroom," He whispered in her ear.

Princess Bella smiled and kissed him. "I'll be there."

Edward put his hand on her cheek. "I love you."

"That's why we're here," She said, stealing his joke before turning to go into her room. She could hear Edward chuckling behind her.

She changed out of her lingerie set and into a more modest bra and panties set. Then she pulled on a spaghetti strap, floral print maxi dress.

She went into the bathroom and brushed the tangles out of her hair. She grabbed her toothbrush and the tooth paste, but realized there wasn't any left.

"Edward, where is the toothpaste?" Princess Bella called.

"Under the sink." Edward called back.

Princess Bella knelt down and opened the small cupboard underneath the sink. Instead of toothpaste, she was greeted by a small blue box of tampons. She figured they were Esme's and was about to push them aside, when she realized something. She picked up the small blue box and stared at it in her hand for a long moment, forgetting everything else.

Then she started counting in her head. Once. Twice. Again.

The knock on the door startled her, she hadn't even noticed she had closed it; the little box fell onto the floor.

"Are you well?" Prince Edward asked through the door. "You've been in there for awhile."

"Yes and no," Princess Bella said, her voice sounding strangled.

"Bella? Can I please come in?" Worriedly now.

"O...kay?"

He came in and appraised her position, sitting cross-legged on the floor by the sink, and her expression, blank and staring. He sat next to her, his hand going to her forehead at once.

"What's wrong?"

"How many days has it been since we left the kingdom?" She whispered.

"Seventeen," He answered automatically. "Bella, what is it?"

She was counting again. She held up a finger, cautioning him to wait, and mouthed the numbers to herself. She'd been wrong about the days before. They'd been there longer than she'd thought. She started over again.

"Bella!" He whispered urgently. "I'm losing my mind over here."

She tried to swallow. It didn't work. So she picked up the little blue box of tampons and held them up silently.

He stared at her in confusion. "What? Are you trying to pass this off as PMS?"

"No," She managed to choke out. "No, Edward. I'm trying to tell you that my period is five days late."

His facial expression didn't change. It was like she hadn't spoken.

"I've never been late a day in my life," She added.

He didn't respond. He had turned into a sculpture.

Princess Bella stood up and looked in the mirror. Her expression was shocked. Though she didn't look any different. Her stomach was still flat, there was no sign of any bump of course. Though she felt different. The possibility that maybe Edward's baby was growing inside of her, was overwhelming.

Sure, back in her kingdom she would probably be shunned and looked down on. She did get pregnant–well, _maybe–_with a man of the enemy kingdom while she was engaged. The fact that she wasn't married at all would be looked down on. The Kingdom of Forks was a bit old fashioned.

But it didn't matter to her. She could stay here with Prince Edward, and when it was nearing time for the baby to come, they could go to King Carlisle and get him to deliver the baby. Then they could go into hiding and raise their child in peace. If she really was _pregnant_, that is.

She felt surprisingly sad by thought that might not actually be pregnant. She wasn't quite entirely sure why though. It was as if where before there was just one thing she could not live without, now there were two. There was no division–her love was not split between them now; it wasn't like that. It was more like her heart had grown, swollen up to twice its size in that moment. All that extra space, already filled. The increase was almost dizzying.

She leaned against the wall the try to think. She'd never imagined herself a mother, never wanted that, at least not for a long time. Children had never really appealed to her. They seemed to be loud creatures, often dripping some form of goo. She'd never had much to do with them. When she'd dreamed of her parents of providing her with a brother, she'd always imagined an _older_ brother. Someone to take care of her, rather than the other way around.

This child, Prince Edward's child, was a whole different story.

She wanted him like she wanted air to breathe. Not a choice–a necessity.

She could imagine her perfect son. The tiny child with Prince Edward's green eyes, lying fair and beautiful in her arms. She hoped he would have Prince Edward's face exactly, with no interference from her's.

Finally Prince Edward stood up. Her looked at her, his eyes full of sorrow and sadness.

"Bella...I'm so sorry," He whispered.

Princess Bella wiped away the strange, silent tears she hadn't even noticed, from her face. "No, Edward..."

Prince Edward took both her hands in his. "I am so sorry. I didn't even...think of using any sort of..."

Princess Bella put her fingers to his lips. "Edward, it's okay. It's just as much my fault, but I don't mind. I _want _this baby. If there's even a baby." She said the last part sadly.

He took her face in his hands. "Are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure in my life," She told him truthfully.

Prince Edward smiled. "I love you Isabella Swan."

"I love you too Edward Cullen," She laughed.

It was then that they heard it. Footsteps outside the house, then the sound of the door being broke down.

They looked at each other, faces full of fear and started to run. It was too late. Before they knew it, the room was filled with guards from The Kingdom of Forks.

They reached for Princess Bella but Prince Edward wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Stay away," He growled.

They come at them form all angles, trying to separate the two.

"No! Stop!" Princess Bella pleaded.

Six men pried them apart. They started taking them out of the room. Prince Edward kept fighting them off, but more would come.

"Edward!" Princess Bella shrieked.

"Bella!" Edward called.

He punched the guard holding him and kneed the other. He got free of their grasp and ran toward Princess Bella. She kicked the guard holding her hard in the crotch, and ran toward him.

Prince Edward pulled her into is arms and she wrapped hers around his neck. He kissed her hard on the lips. It was anxious and urgent, like he thought they wouldn't see each other again. Maybe they wouldn't.

The guards tore them apart once again, Princess Bella kicked and screamed even more ferociously than that day when she tried to run away so long ago. She put up a good fight, but the men handled her. It took quite a few guards to control Prince Edward. He was like a wild animal trying to escape.

They dragged the two out of the house, some of the guards stayed back to pack up Princess Bella's things. They took them across the beach and to the dock, putting them in different motorboats.

"Edward!" Princess Bella shrieked, as she had been the whole time, tears running down her face. The guards had to hold her down to she wouldn't jump out of the boat.

"Bella!" Edward called.

They kept screaming their names back and forth, even after the guard returned with Princess Bella's suitcase, and the boat started up, leaving Prince Edward's boat behind. They kept it up until they couldn't hear each other anymore.

"No. No, please no." Princess Bella sobbed.

All she could do, was kneel over and cry.

* * *

**Aww, that made me kind of sad. Anyway, I hope you guys are still reading this, and I hope you still like it. Tell me what you think!**


	9. Bad News, Good News

**So, here's the next chapter! I'm sorry it's been awhile. I thought it has only been two weeks, but the document upload thing tells me it's been almost three. So, I'm sorry! I want to thank you guys for the amazing feedback. It has all been so positive (knocks on wood) and I hope that means that you all enjoy my story. Anyway, here's the chapter! I do not own _Twilight_ or anything. It is all Stephenie Meyer's.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Bad News, Good News

Queen Renee paced back and forth nervously at the bottom of the staircase. She had been doing this a lot, ever since Phil had left for the search to find Princess Bella over a week ago. Not only was she anxious about Phil's absence, she was also worried about her daughter. She wanted to see Princess Bella, but she didn't want Bella to be unhappy. She knew that Princess Bella would be just that if she was found.

She was also worried if Princess Bella was safe. She wanted to believe that Prince Edward wasn't what King Charlie said he was, but how could she be sure? What if he only wanted her for... _sex_? That was basically what King Charlie was implying he wanted Bella for. Though, Queen Renee realized that King Charlie also said all of the Cullen's were, "_dirty, rotten, horrible people who didn't deserve to be apart of a royal family._" She wasn't sure if that was true either.

Queen Renee sighed and stopped pacing, sitting down on the bottom step of the staircase. She had been considering trying to talk King Charlie into letting Princess Bella be with who she wanted, but had been too afraid to. He would get very upset with her, and maybe throw her in the dungeon. Though she doubted the dungeon part.

Then she heard the high shrill sound of the castle's doorbell. She raised an eyebrow and got up to open the door.

"Come on in!" She called out.

Prince Mike stepped through the door anxiously. Queen Renee mentally rolled her eyes. She should have seen that coming, considering Prince Mike had come by everyday since the guards left to see if there was word on Princess Bella. He still believed that Prince Edward had _kidnaped _Bella, rather than her running away.

Queen Renee smiled. "Hello Mike."

Prince Mike bowed. "Hello, Your Majesty. Any word on Bella yet?"

"No Mike. I told you if there was I would call, remember?" She reminded him.

Prince Mike smiled weakly. "I know, but I'm just so worried about her. Especially since she's with _Cullen_." He practically spat the last part.

Queen Renee smirked. "Right. So, I'll call you when there's news, okay?"

Prince Mike sighed. "Okay. Good-bye, Your Majesty."

"Good-bye Mike," Queen Renee said, closing the door behind him.

Queen Renee rolled her eyes and sat back on the stairs. Though she'd never admit it to King Charlie, Prince Mike annoyed her. He was overeager to marry Princess Bella, and thought too highly of himself. She wondered if Princess Bella felt the same way about him.

"Renee! Renee!" She heard King Charlie call from behind her.

She stood up and turned to find him running down the stairs excitedly, a huge grin on his face. When he reached her, he pulled her into his arms.

"What is it?" Queen Renee asked anxiously.

"They found her, Renee! They found Bella!" King Charlie explained excitedly, giving Queen Renee a quick kiss.

Her heart dropped, and it felt like ice had run through her veins. Queen Renee swallowed and tried to smile. "That's great. Is she okay? Where was she?"

King Charlie scoffed. "Yeah, she's okay. They said she was crying and put up quite a fight though. No signs of physical harm or anything. She just thinks she _loves _that scum. They were on that private island that Carlisle owns."

A lump appeared in Queen Renee's throat. They had ripped Princess Bella away from someone she loved and didn't even comfort her as she cried? Queen Renee had been hoping that when the guards got the list of places King Carlisle thought the pair would be, he wouldn't put the place he suspected most. Apparently he really hadn't known where they were.

"When will she be home?" Queen Renee asked, her voice shaking.

King Charlie smiled again. "At around two o'clock in the morning."

Queen Renee nodded. "Okay. Well, you, uh, had better go call Mike. I told him we'd give him a call if there was any word on Bella."

"Oh! You're right. I should call the wedding planner too, to see how quick he can plan Bella and Mike's wedding." King Charlie said, before running back up the staircase.

When Queen Renee was sure that he was out of sight, she sat back down on the bottom step and cried.

***

Queen Renee felt like she had just fallen asleep, when she felt someone shaking her. She groaned and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep. She and Charlie's big bed had never felt more comfortable. They kept shaking her. She opened one eye to see King Charlie above her.

"Renee, wake up!" He whispered.

She put her hands over her face. "What?" She groaned.

She looked over at the clock. It read 1:58 A.M.

"Come on, get up! Bella will be home any minute now." King Charlie told her.

Queen Renee felt her stomach knot up. She wasn't sure that she wanted to see how hurt her daughter would be when she got home. She also knew that Bella would be mad at King Charlie _and _her. But she knew that she had to be there for her daughter.

"Okay," She sighed.

Queen Renee forced herself out of the bed, and pulled on her long white silk housecoat over her nightgown. She followed King Charlie out of the room, into the hall, then down the long staircase.

King Charlie started pacing in front of the large front door, a smile on his face. While Queen Renee felt nervous, he seemed excited. King Charlie had always enjoyed punishing those who did wrong.

Queen Renee stood awkwardly on the stairs, her arms crossed. She felt out of place, being more sympathetic for her daughter, rather than feeling her daughter needed punished. She wasn't sure if King Charlie was going to _really _punish Princess Bella, or just force her to marry Prince Mike as soon as possible.

"Is Mike going to come over?" Queen Renee asked.

King Charlie stopped pacing. "Hell, no. I told him to wait until morning to come see his _fiancee_. You know how Bella will be when she first gets home."

Queen Renee nodded absently. "Yeah, I know."

The sound of footsteps and voices came from behind the door. It felt like a cold iron fist had grabbed Queen Renee's heart.

"They're here," King Charlie whispered.

The doors opened and a large group of guards entered, Princess Bella standing in between the two guards in the front. She looked tired, there were bags under her eyes and her hair was messy, her dress wrinkled. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she looked at the ground in front of her.

Queen Renee tried to swallow the lump in her throat and ran over to pull Princess Bella into her arms. She wrapped her arms around Princess Bella and pulled her close, but Princess Bella did not return the hug.

"I'm so sorry," Queen Renee whispered in her daughters ear, before going to stand beside King Charlie.

King Charlie pulled Princess Bella into an awkward one armed hug. "I'm glad to see you're safe Bells."

Princess Bella looked up, anger was on all of her features. "I was always safe."

King Charlie frowned. "No, you _weren't_. The Cullens are dangerous. Their kingdom has been our enemies for hundreds of years, making them dangerous."

Princess Bella clenched her teeth. "Edward would _never _hurt me. He loves me. And I love him."

King Charlie laughed without humor. "_Love_. You don't even know what that is. You're too young."

"_I _don't know what love is? This coming from the man who's forcing me to marry someone I barely like!" Princess Bella yelled, tears streaming down her face again.

"Mike Newton is good for you. You will come to love him, if you just tried to get over that piece of filth." King Charlie growled.

"Edward is not a piece of filth," Princess Bella said, voice shaking.

"You know what? You are going to stay in your room until your wedding to Mike! The wedding _will _happen! You are not going to get away again, Isabella. You will _never _see Edward again, in your life! If he ever sets foot into the Kingdom of Forks again, I'll have him thrown in the dungeon!" King Charlie shouted angrily, his face turning red.

Princess Bella was sobbing. "It doesn't matter. I'll still love him! I always will."

King Charlie snapped his fingers at the guards. "Take her up to her bedroom. Lock all ways of escape, and guard the entrance. Understand?"

"Yes sir," The guards said in unison.

The two in the front picked up the sobbing Princess Bella up by the arms to carry her to her room.

"No!" She shrieked.

"Don't be difficult Bella," King Charlie sighed.

Queen Renee stood frozen, watching the guards drag her screaming, crying daughter away. She didn't even see Phil give her a little wave. All she could see was the look of hatred on Princess Bella's face when King Charlie commanded they take her to her room.

Queen Renee let out a sob, and she felt tears spill out from her eyes.

King Charlie started to walk toward her. "Renee, it's okay."

He tried to pull her into a hug, but she pushed him away.

"Don't Charlie. Just don't," She whispered, before running up the staircase.

Queen Renee ran through her bedroom, and into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She fell to the floor and cried. She wasn't sure how long she cried. She cried for the pain she felt for Princess Bella, her love for Phil, and for how much she wanted to leave King Charlie. It felt like a long time she was in there.

Finally, when she felt that no more tears could come, and her head was pounding from sobbing, she got up and opened the bathroom door. She was happy to find that King Charlie had not come back to bed yet, and crawled into the bed alone. She pulled the blankets over her head, and tried to sleep.

Though, she could not, because for almost the rest of the night, she could hear Princess Bella's sobs coming from her bedroom down the hall.

* * *

**Ooh, Renee sort of let Charlie know that she doesn't approve. That's a good step, right? Haha, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I should probably explain the name of the chapter too. It's called Bad News, Good news, because what is good news to Mike and Charlie, is bad news to Renee. Tell me what you think!**


	10. Friends

**Hey people! Yeah, I know, it's been two weeks. I'm sorry about that, but I'm not sure where the time goes. Haha, anyway, so here's the next chapter. Oh and everyone's BFF Angela is in it! I mean, come on, who doesn't like Angela? I don't own the _Twilight_ series, everything is the wonderful Stephenie Meyer's.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Friends

Princess Bella sat on her bed, twiddling her thumbs nervously. It had been a week since she arrived back at the castle. She had allowed herself a few days to grieve, but then pulled herself out of the slump. She only did so because she knew that she may have another life to take care of, and knew that she had to find out if that life existed.

Since she knew she couldn't go to a doctor without anyone else knowing, considering even leaving her bedroom was barely allowed, she had called Princess Angela and asked her to buy five different pregnancy tests, and smuggle them into the castle. Princess Bella told Princess Angela not to tell anyone about it and to bring them immediately. Princess Angela hadn't asked any questions, and agreed to do it. She had always been able to count on Princess Angela.

Now, Princess Bella waited anxiously in her bedroom for Princess Angela's arrival. Her parents had been very hesitant to let her use the phone, and she was worried that they suspected something. Though she was sure that they wouldn't ever suspect she may be pregnant, or at least wouldn't allow themselves to think it, she was still worried. If King Charlie found out she might be pregnant, she was sure he would disown her and murder Prince Edward.

The thought of Prince Edward made a lump form in Princess Bella's throat. She kept hoping that Prince Edward would find a way to come save her before the wedding. He always had before. Now it would just be even harder.

A knock on the door interrupted Princess Bella's thoughts. She jumped to her feet, expecting it to be Princess Angela.

"Come in!" She called out.

The door opened and Queen Renee stepped into the room. "Hi Bella."

Princess Bella frowned and sat back on her bed, disappointed. She had been avoiding her parents ever since the night she got back, which wasn't hard considering she was locked in her room. Sometimes she had to talk to them though, like when they came into her room. She knew that it wasn't her mother's fault that King Charlie was acting this way, but Queen Renee didn't exactly try to stop it. The night Princess Bella came back, Queen Renee had whispered _I'm sorry_, as if she understood what Princess Bella was going through. Which Princess Bella was sure she didn't.

Queen Renee sighed and sat down next to Princess Bella. Princess Bella quickly got up and stood with her back to her mother and her arms crossed.

"Honey, I know you're upset with me, and I'm so sorry. I didn't want any of this to happen. I just want you to be happy." Queen Renee said pleadingly.

Princess Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head. "So does Dad, and he's making me marry Mike Newton."

Queen Renee got up and put her hand on Princess Bella's back. "Bella, I–"

Princess Bella shook her hand off and turned to face her mother. "Angela will be here any minute. Why don't you just...go see if she's here, since I'm not allowed to go myself."

Queen Renee nodded, looking hurt, and walked out of the room, closing the door and locking it behind her.

Princess Bella sat back on the bed and put her face in her hands. She felt bad about hurting her mother, but she was still angry at her. Plus, she didn't want her mother to be hanging around her room when Princess Angela was coming with pregnancy tests. If Princess Angela hadn't known Queen Renee was in there and just burst in it could have been disastrous.

Princess Bella got up and paced around her room. What if the guards checked Princess Angela over and found the pregnancy tests? What if someone caught her buying the pregnancy tests? What if Princess Angela decided Princess Bella was just a filthy tramp and didn't come?

Princess Bella realized that Princess Angela wouldn't be the only one who thought that of her if people found out she was pregnant. Or if they found out that she even _might_ be pregnant. Her kingdom would be torn apart if anyone found out. Her father would have her locked up for life.

There was a soft rapt on the door. Princess Bella frowned, since it was probably her mother coming back to try to beg for forgiveness.

"Yes?" She called.

"Bella? Can I come in?" A familiar, shy voice asked.

Princess Bella sighed with relief and opened the door. "Angela!"

Princess Angela smiled and bent down to give Princess Bella a hug. "Hi Bella. I've missed you."

Princess Bella smiled and said, "Thanks. Come on in."

Princess Bella quickly closed the door behind Princess Angela and she heard the guards lock it.

Princess Bella hugged Princess Angela again. "Thank-you so much for coming." Then she whispered. "Do you have them?"

Princess Angela nodded and sat down on the bed. She pulled up the skirt of her dress to reveal that she had tied the pregnancy test boxes to her legs with lace ribbon.

Princess Bella couldn't help but laugh. "Clever, Angela, very clever."

Princess Angela laughed too, but then her face got serious. "Bella, um, sorry for asking you this, but, well...why do you need these?"

Princess Bella gave a slight laugh. "I thought that was obvious."

Princess Angela, who was untiing the ribbon, pressed her lips together to keep from smiling. "Yes, but you know what I mean. You had...you know. With who?"

Princess Bella sat on the bed next to Princess Angela. She could feel the flush on her face. "With Edward. You knew that I had been secretly seeing him. Well, I know my parents told everyone I was kidnaped by Edward, but I ran away. I love him. I didn't run away just to...have sex with him, but it happened. Now, I think I'm pregnant."

Princess Angela put her arm around Princess Bella. "Nobody knows?"

"No. Except for Edward and I. You can't tell anyone Angela. Nobody. Ever. Not even Ben. Please, can you keep it a secret?" Princess Bella begged.

"Yes, of course," Princess Angela told her, nodding.

Princess Bella gave her a hug. "Thank-you so much. For everything. I'm sorry I missed you and Ben's wedding."

Princess Angela smiled. "It's okay. I'm just happy that you're alright."

Princess Bella picked up the pregnancy tests off of the floor. She studied them all for a minute, then took a deep breath and stood up.

"I guess I should take these now. Do you want to wait here, or..."

Princess Angela shook her head. "No. I know you Bella, and you'll want to experience this alone. Will you call me and tell me what you find out though?"

"Yeah, I will. Thanks again, Angela." Princess Bella said.

"You're welcome Bella. I know you would have done it for me. We're friends. Bye." Princess Angela said.

Princess Bella nodded, glad that she had a friend like Princess Angela. "Bye."

Princess Bella hid the tests under the covers on her bed as Princess Angela called for the guards to let her out. When the door closed and she heard the click of the lock, she pulled back the covers. The pregnancy tests sat there waiting for her.

She piled the boxes on top of each other and picked them up. Taking a deep breath, she walked into her private bathroom, and locked the door behind her.

***

The five pregnancy tests were laid on the bed in a line. Princess Bella had set them all on a towel while she waited for them to process or whatever it was that they did.

She stared at them sitting on her bed from across the room. They had probably got the results by then, but she was too nervous to look. What would she do if she wasn't pregnant? It hurt to think about that. But what would she do if she was pregnant? That might be even harder, at least for other people.

Princess Bella took a deep breath, trying not to hyperventilate. She wasn't sure if everyone was this nervous at a moment like this, or if she was overreacting. She was sure that everyone must feel somewhat similar to this. Palms sweating and her heart beating fast, she stepped forward toward the bed.

The first test she saw was a little negative sign. She felt her heart sink. It wasn't exactly a very legit brand, but she felt disappointed none the less. She quickly looked at the next one. It was positive. The next one...positive. Positive. Positive.

She smiled, not sure whether she should be happy or not. She was pregnant. Was that good or bad? Then realization hit and her hands went to her stomach. The place where her perfect little baby boy was growing. It was a boy, she could feel it. All of a sudden the feeling of love and warmth spread through her body for her little baby. At that moment she didn't care what anyone thought about her pregnancy, she loved her son, and wanted to take care of him. It was the happiest she had been all week.

She sat down on the bed, her hand still on her stomach, the smile still on her face. She could feel tears falling down her face, and reached up to wipe them away. She decided that Edward would come and save them. He had to, so the three of them could be together.

Princess Bella realized that she had better get rid of the pregnancy tests before someone came into her room. She folded them up into the towel and tossed them into an old purse. She buried the old purse at the back of her closet underneath a pile of shoes she never wore.

When she got up to leave, she noticed her wedding dress hanging up. She had forgotten that she had put it in here. It was a simple dress. White, with a sparkling bodice, a large poofy skirt and spaghetti straps. A lump appeared in her throat at the thought of having to wear it. She frowned at it, hoping she never had to look at it again.

She was just closing her closet door when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

Princess Bella sighed and yelled for the third time that day, "Come in!"

Queen Renee poked her head in timidly. "Mike is here. Are you ready to go?"

Princess Bella groaned inwardly. She had forgotten that King Charlie was forcing her to go for a walk with Prince Mike through the Grand Garden. He wanted them to act more like a couple, hoping that Princess Bella would miraculously decide she was in love with Prince Mike. Even though that was _never _going to happen.

"Yes. I'm ready," Princess Bella sighed.

"Okay, I'll see you downstairs." Queen Renee said sadly before leaving.

Princess Bella put her hands to her stomach, wishing that she had more time to think about her son. She knew that Prince Mike would never marry her if he knew she was pregnant with another man. Telling him may not be such a bad idea. She quickly shook away this thought, knowing that nobody could know.

She rubbed her stomach sadly before yelling for the guards to let her out.

* * *

**Ugh, Mike. Poor Bella, having to spend time with Mike when Edward is somewhere in the world. I hope you liked the chapter, because I really enjoyed writing it for some reason. Tell me what you think!**


	11. Dates

**Hey!! Here is the next chapter, FINALLY. I know, it has been awhile. I got really sick with the flu a while go, then I had to catch up at school, and I was recently in a school play. Anyway, I'm sorry. I hope I haven't lost you guys! I'm still here, it just took me awhile to get this chapter written. I adore all of you, so I hope you're all still reading. So, I don't own _Twilight _or anything related. It is Stephenie Meyer's! I am just a fan.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Dates

Princess Bella grudgingly walked down the long staircase to where Prince Mike was waiting for her. He was standing with King Charlie and a few of the guards, chatting easily. Princess Bella wondered if Prince Mike and Prince Edward's families were reversed, if King Charlie would think that highly of Prince Edward.

Prince Mike's face lit up like a child's on Christmas when he saw her. She winced when she saw this. It was going to be difficult to pretend to adore him when he was so excited to see her. If she didn't return his enthusiasm, he would surely notice.

"Hi Bella!" Prince Mike said enthusiastically.

Princess Bella attempted to smile. "Hi Mike."

She glanced quickly at her father. He looked pleased, which made her angry.

"How have you been Bella?" Prince Mike asked politely.

Princess Bella gritted her teeth. _Oh, just great. I've been ripped away from the man I love, and I'm also pregnant with him. Yeah, and having to spend time with you makes me want to rip my own hair out._ "Good," She managed to spit out.

King Charlie cleared his throat. "Well, let's not keep you kids waiting. You take care of her now, Mike."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Prince Mike agreed with a bow.

Prince Mike took Princess Bella's hand and led her out the castle doors. It was a cloudy day, but not raining, so it was nice for the Kingdom of Forks. The only day in Princess Bella's life she had wanted it to rain, it didn't.

"So, I was thinking we walk through the Grand Garden," Prince Mike told her.

Princess Bella felt a wave of pain run through her. The Grand Garden had been where she and Prince Edward had spent time together. Going there with Prince Mike seemed, well, _wrong._ She tried to keep her voice even when she spoke, "Uh, how about we just walk around the courtyard instead?"

Prince Mike looked confused, but agreed. They started walking, and Prince Mike started telling Princess Bella about all the things she'd missed while she was "kidnaped". After awhile, Princess Bella realized she didn't actually need to pay attention. She just had to occasionally nod, or laugh, or say, _yes_, or,_ no_. It was similar to talking with her friend Princess Jessica.

Princess Jessica hadn't really been talking to Princess Bella, ever since she became engaged to Prince Mike. Princess Jessica hadn't kept it a secret that she had a bit of a crush on Prince Mike. Princess Bella used to feel angry with Prince Mike for ignoring Princess Jessica.

Prince Mike's voice interrupted her thoughts. "So, if you don't mind my asking, what was it like, being kidnaped by Cullen?"

Princess Bella frowned. What was she supposed to say? If she told him she ran away, King Charlie would get really mad at her. She was a horrible liar, and no one had asked her this question before, which would mean it would be even more obvious her answer was made up.

"You don't want to talk about it?" Prince Mike murmured.

Princess Bella shook her head. "Maybe another time."

They had both stopped walking by then. Prince Mike was looking at her intently, a strange look on his face.

"What is it?" Princess Bella asked.

Prince Mike took a step closer to her, so that they were almost touching. "You know, I missed you while you were gone. I was worried about you."

Princess Bella blushed and took a step back. "Well...thanks."

Prince Mike stepped closer to her again. "I...uh...have really...liked...cared about you for a long time, Bella. I'm really happy that we're getting married." He stammered.

Princess Bella's blush deepened. She really didn't want to have a conversation like this with Prince Mike. Or anyone at all. Well, besides Prince Edward.

Prince Mike started again, "Anyway, I'd never told you that before. I just thought I should before our wedding next month. I mean...we've never even...kissed."

Princess Bella's face was a deep red now. _No! I don't want to do this! _Before she could tell him this and push him away, his arms were around her waist, and his face was leaning in toward hers.

The rain started to fall in buckets at that moment, and Princess Bella nearly jumped for joy. Prince Mike pulled away from her.

"We should go inside." Princess Bella said.

Prince Mike nodded and they ran toward the castle.

***

Princess Bella was forced to go on many more dates with Prince Mike. She had to go out to dinner with him. They went to a Ball that another kingdom was hosting together. Prince Mike took her to meet his parents. Prince Mike would come over to visit her at the castle. Princess Bella was waiting for it to end, and for Prince Edward to come rescue her. Though she was now doubting that would ever happen with the number of guards at the castle.

Princess Bella wished she could somehow tell Prince Edward that she was pregnant. Wished that there was some way to communicate with him. A letter, or a phone call. Talking with him face to face would be best. But she knew that none of these things were possible. She was never supposed to speak to, or see him again.

Another thing she really wished she could do, was go see a doctor. Princess Bella knew that it was important to go to see a doctor while pregnant. There was things like ultrasounds, and checkups on her health that needed to be done. She wanted to know if her little baby was growing right, and if there were things she could do to keep him healthy. She had been considering asking to go to the doctor for days, but had been to afraid her parents would suspect something. So, she had decided not to ask for a little while.

That morning, Princess Bella woke up feeling nauseous. She groaned and curled up in a ball. She was supposed to go cake testing with her parents and Prince Mike that day for the wedding, but the thought of eating cake made her feel worse. She decided to get up, to get some water, and when she sat up, she felt like she was about to be sick. Princess Bella quickly ran to the bathroom to vomit.

When she was finished, she leaned against the bathtub. She didn't feel sick anymore, and she wondered if this was morning sickness. She thought she had heard once, that morning sickness occurred around the sixth week of pregnancy. But she couldn't be six weeks pregnant. She only had sex for the first time just over three weeks ago. Princess Bella tried to remember her health class. Did they say that the first week of pregnancy started after the first day of the last menstrual cycle, or was that only if the woman had been having sex for a long time?

Princess Bella knew that her lack of knowledge definitely meant she should see a doctor. Maybe this wasn't even morning sickness, she could just be stressed out about the wedding. She decided that she should find a way to ask her parents about going to get a checkup. Or maybe get Prince Mike to take her. But not until the next day at least.

Princess Bella decided that taking a shower would be a good idea at that moment.

After she was done, she wrapped herself in a towel and walked into her room.

She got dressed, putting on a long white cotton dress, not feeling like dressing up like a princess that day. She knew it would probably wouldn't make her father very happy, which she didn't really care about.

Princess Bella walked down the long staircase, and went into the dining hall, looking for some breakfast. She was unpleasantly surprised to find Prince Mike eating with Queen Renee and King Charlie. She scowled when she saw them, and quietly sat down at the table, grabbing a plate, and some food.

Prince Mike smiled at her. "Hey Bella! I got here bright and early for the cake testing."

"The catering crew isn't come until two-thirty," Princess Bella muttered.

Prince Mike shrugged. "I know. I just wanted to see you earlier I guess."

Princess Bella tried to smile, but she knew it looked more like a grimace. "Thanks."

It was silent for a moment, while they ate, but then Prince Mike broke it.

"So, do you have any idea what kind of cake you want Bella?"

"Oh, it doesn't really matter to me. You can pick," Princess Bella said absent mindedly.

Prince Mike then started to talk about some of the amazing kind of cakes he had eaten in the past, and Princess Bella stopped listening.

She wondered what Prince Edward was doing at that moment. If he was still sleeping, or if he was eating breakfast too. She thought about the sound of his voice, knowing that her memory wouldn't do it justice. About how her breath still got caught in her throat when he smiled. She remembered that night on Isle Esme, when–

"Bella? Bella!" Prince Mike's voice said.

She looked up to see her parents and Prince Mike staring at her. "Sorry. What?"

Prince Mike smiled and said. "I was wondering if you had thought about what kind of dinner we should have at the wedding reception."

Princess Bella shook her head. "No, not really. You can choose it."

King Charlie frowned. "Bella, it's your wedding too. You should choose something."

Princess Bella knew he wasn't saying this for her benefit, she knew he was actually saying: _There is no stopping this wedding, so you might as well do something. _

"Fine," Princess Bella sighed.

Seeing the tension, Prince Mike quickly changed the subject. "Bella, do you want to go for a walk with me tomorrow, maybe?"

"Actually, I'm busy tomorrow," Princess Bella lied, ignoring King Charlie's glare.

Prince Mike's face fell. "Doing what?"

Princess Bella then had an idea. "I was going to see if I could get a doctors appointment. I'm a little bit stressed out about the wedding, and I threw up this morning. I just want to make sure I'm okay."

As soon as she said this, Queen Renee got a worried expression her face.

"Oh, well, I could take you. If you want." Prince Mike quickly told her.

Princess Bella smiled. "Thanks Mike. That would be great."

Princess Bella felt a little bit guilty for using Prince Mike, but it would be better that he took her, rather than her mother or father. Her parents would insist on being in the room, but she could keep Prince Mike out.

Queen Renee, who still looked worried, said, "Bella, honey, are you sure you're okay? Hopefully you're not getting sick or something. You were on a strange island in a foreign place. There are strange things you can catch out there you know."

Princess Bella felt her stomach drop. She didn't want to talk about Isle Esme around Prince Mike. "I'm fine, Mom. I'm pretty sure it's just stress."

Queen Renee sighed. "If you say so."

"Anyway, I should probably go call the hospital, and see if I can get an appointment," Princess Bella said, getting up.

Prince Mike jumped up. "I'll come with you."

Princess Bella tried not to scowl, and nodded, walking away with Prince Mike following.

After the two of them walked away, King Charlie sighed. "Why won't she cooperate?"

Queen Renee frowned. "Probably because she doesn't love him, Charlie."

King Charlie snorted. "What? You think she'd be happier with that Cullen scum?"

Queen Renee didn't say anything, and got up to leave. She didn't want to have this conversation with King Charlie. He would get angry, and she didn't want to deal with it.

"Wait, do you?" King Charlie asked her.

"I don't know," Queen Renee sighed as she left the room.

Queen Renee decided to go find Phil. He could always cheer her up. He was only thing that made her happy in the past few weeks. She could always count on him to talk to. Queen Renee was pretty sure that he was on his break at the moment, and she was sure she knew where he would be.

She found him sitting on the bench that was close to the door of she and King Charlie's room. He was alone, so she sat down next to him.

"Hey, gorgeous," Phil greeted her with a grin.

Queen Renee laughed. "Hi."

Phil reached over to take her hand in his. "What's up?"

"I think Bella is still angry with me. It makes me unhappy to see her unhappy. She's so worried that she got sick this morning. I'm worried about her." Queen Renee confessed.

Phil pulled her closer to him, and kissed her forehead. "I'm sure she'll be fine. She's a big girl, you and King Charlie learned that the hard way. There's not much you can do."

Queen Renee nodded. "I know. I just feel responsible."

"Well don't. Hey, I know something to take your mind off of things." Phil said, leaning in to kiss her.

Queen Renee giggled, and wrapped her arms around Phil's neck, holding him there. Phil's hand slid down her sides, resting on her waist. Queen Renee moved as close to him as possible, pressing her body against his. She moved her lips in time with his, letting her hands slide down his chest. Queen Renee let herself enjoy this for a little longer, but then pulled back, knowing that someone could easily see them.

Phil sighed. "Do we have to stop?"

Queen Renee laughed, and then sighed. "I'm sorry."

Phil nodded and leaned back on the bench. Queen Renee looked at him, and decided that she didn't want stop, even though they had to.

She stood up, keeping her hand in his. "Follow me."

Phil got to his feet and followed Queen Renee as she opened her bedroom door and stepped in

"Are you sure about this?" Phil asked.

"Positive," Queen Renee told him, as she closed the door behind them, and locked it.

* * *

**Whoa, bit of an intense ending, huh? Oh, and don't worry, I'm not going to go into detail about what happened behind that door. I'm sure it's pretty obvious, and I don't want to write about Renee and Phil's sex life, or traumatize anyone, haha. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you think.**

**P.S I'm a teenager, so I don't exactly know tons about pregnancy. I know some from Health class, and the internet, and my mom's a public health nurse, but if I get anything wrong, and someone notices, don't hesitate to PM me and explain it.  
**


	12. Appointment

****

**Hello! Long time no see! Haha, oh...no that isn't funny? You're right. I apologize times infinity that I haven't updated in so long! I am a very mean person. Please, forgive me? I really, truly am sorry. I apologize. I was spending my writing time on a story of mine that I'm writing, and I didn't feel like writing anything else. At least it's here now! I do NOT own anything _Twilight _or related. I own nothing. **

* * *

Chapter 12: Appointment

Princess Bella had managed to schedule her appointment with the doctor the next day. She was very happy to have it so soon, because she was looking forward to finding out more about her baby. She wasn't sure where this stroke of luck was coming from, but she welcomed it. Telling the secretary that she was the king's daughter had probably helped her cause too.

When she woke up the next morning, she felt nauseous again, and threw up just like she had the morning before. She was almost positive now that it had something to do with her pregnancy. She tried to not worry about, because she knew that she would be finding out more that day.

She got into the shower, welcoming the feeling of the warm water running down her back. In a way, she was a little afraid to go see the doctor. She knew that there were doctor-patient-confidentiality agreements that doctors had to sign, but she was still afraid that maybe the doctor would feel that they hadto tell her parents. She _was _only seventeen. Although, she had already graduated, and her eighteenth birthday was just over two weeks away.

After getting out of the shower, Princess Bella brushed her hair and teeth, and slipped into a yellow summer dress, that fell just above the knee. Then she went downstairs into the dining hall to eat breakfast.

Once again, she entered the large room to find Prince Mike chatting easily with her father. She clenched her teeth together, and hoped that this wouldn't become a regular routine. There was only so much time she could stand to spend with Prince Mike.

She noticed that her mother wasn't even bothering to pretend to pay attention to their conversation. Queen Renee was looking away absentmindedly, a small smile at the corners of her mouth. Princess Bella wondered why there was such a sudden change. Lately her mother had seemed a little sad, but this morning she looked happy.

Princess Bella decided not to ask questions, and sat down to eat. After the uncomfortable meal, Prince Mike asked Princess Bella if she was ready to leave. She said that she just had to grab a few things, and then she would be.

She ran up to her bedroom, and grabbed her purse. She knew that she would need money at the doctor's office. After grabbing her white trench coat, and a pair of metallic silver flats, she went back down stairs where Prince Mike, King Charlie, and Queen Renee were waiting.

"All ready?" Prince Mike asked.

Princess Bella tried to smile. "Yes."

"Once again, take care of her Mike," King Charlie said.

"I will, your majesty," Prince Mike promised.

Queen Renee gave Princess Bella a quick hug. "Oh, I hope you're alright. Make sure to call when you get to the hospital, and when you're about to leave."

Princess Bella rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine."

Prince Mike opened the door for Princess Bella, and they both stepped outside. It was sunny, which made Princess Bella feel good. She felt like it was a sign that things were going to go well that day. It was actually warm too.

Then she saw it. The black limousine parked in front of her. Prince Mike stepped in front of her and opened the door of the car. Princess Bella cringed. She didn't like flashy things, or anything that would draw too much attention to herself. This, was one of the things that would draw the most attention. The thought of driving up in front of a _hospita_l in a limousine, was embarrassing.

She bit her tongue, though, and forced herself to get into the car. Inside there were two seats facing each other, a mini fridge, and a radio. She sighed, knowing that Prince Mike probably thought that this would impress her. It was quite the opposite, though.

"What do you think?" Prince Mike asked, getting in next to her.

Princess Bella pretended to look in the fridge so he couldn't see her face. "It's great."

Prince Mike beamed at her. "Thanks. Soon, we'll be driving in it all the time together."

Princess Bella just smiled and nodded, then turned to look out the window. She was happy that Prince Mike was taking her to the hospital, but he was acting as if this was a date they were on. He seemed to have forgotten that she had been feeling sick, and wanted to go for a check-up.

The seat shifted, and Princess Bella felt Prince Mike's leg touch her own. She turned, to see him sitting right beside her. She moved a little bit away from him, and looked back out the window. The seat shifted again, and once again she turned to see him right beside her.

"So," Prince Mike began nervously, "I was wondering…if we could pick up where we left off last time?"

Princess Bella frowned. "What do you…?"

Prince Mike's arm was already around her, and he was leaning in. She was about to pull back, but his lips were already pressed up against hers. Her eyebrows furrowed, the kiss having no effect on her. It was nothing like kissing Prince Edward.

Without thinking, Princess Bella put her hands on Prince Mike's chest and pushed him away from her. Then she got up and sat in the seat across from him.

Prince Mike looked hurt. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, Mike. I just don't feel very well," Princess Bella lied.

Prince Mike's expression turned sympathetic, and he leaned over to pat her hand. "That's okay. At least we'll find out what's going on soon."

Princess Bella mustered a smile and nodded. If only Prince Mike knew that she had a pretty good idea of what was going on. She doubted that he would be so sympathetic toward her. He would probably be angry. Not necessarily at her, but probably at Prince Edward.

The limousine pulled into the hospital parking lot then, and idled in front of the entrance. Prince Mike jumped up, and hopped out of the vehicle. He didn't bother to hold the door open for her, causing it to nearly close in her face before she stopped it. She frowned and stepped out of the car.

Prince Mike hadn't seemed to notice, though. "Ready?"

Princess Bella grinded her teeth together. "Yeah."

They entered the large hospital, and were immediately hit with the sanitary, smell of some form of cleaner that all hospitals have. Princess Bella told the receptionist who she was, and she was told to sit in the waiting room until the doctor was ready for her.

She and Prince Mike sat in the large waiting room. There were only a few other people in the room, so she hoped that this meant that things were moving quickly that day. She looked at the clock on the wall, and noted that she was two minutes early for her eleven o'clock appointment.

"You need to call your mother," Prince Mike reminded her, holding out his cell phone.

Princess Bella had almost forgotten. "Right, thanks."

She took the phone, and called her mother quickly. She kept the conversation short, just telling her that she was at the hospital, and she was fine. Then she told Queen Renee that she had to go, in case the doctor called her in.

Princess Bella handed Prince Mike his phone, and leaned back into her seat. She picked up a magazine off of the side table beside her, and flipped through it, not really paying attention. She was anxious, and wished that the doctor would hurry up with whatever it was they were doing.

After setting the magazine back onto the table, she glanced toward Prince Mike. She noticed that, while he was using one hand to hold a newspaper, his other hand was resting face up on the arm rest, almost an invitation for her to hold it. Princess Bella frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. Holding Prince Mike's hand was the last thing she wanted to do at that moment.

"Bella Swan?"

Princess Bella glanced up to see the receptionist standing in the entryway of the waiting room.

"Dr. Holmes is ready for you."

Princess Bella got up, grabbing her purse and making sure she hadn't left anything behind.

"Do you want me to come?" Prince Mike asked hopefully, leaning forward in his chair.

Princess Bella felt a wave of panic. "No! I mean, no, that's okay Mike. I'm sure it won't take that long."

Prince Mike nodded, almost looking disappointed. He leaned back in his chair and continued to read the newspaper.

Princess Bella followed the receptionist down a hallway and into a small doctor's office. The sign on the door read, Dr. Tally Holmes.

Inside the room, there was a desk, a large bookshelf on the wall, and a small bed used for check-ups. Along with a lot of different equipment, machines, and a countertop with a sink, and cup boards over top of it. A woman was sitting behind the desk, a stethoscope around her neck, dressed professionally, with her brown hair pulled back into a bun.

"Thank-you, Mary," the woman said to the receptionist. Then to Princess Bella she said, "Hi there. You must be Bella. I'm Dr. Holmes."

Princess Bella smiled. "Hello."

"Now, what is it that I can do for you? Mary said that you weren't feeling well, and needed to see me?" Dr. Holmes asked.

"Yes." Princess Bella hesitated for a moment. "You can't tell anyone what I tell you today, right?"

Dr. Holmes nodded. "Yes, that's correct."

Princess Bella sighed. "I recently found out that I'm…pregnant. And, I threw up this morning, and yesterday morning, but…Well, I just don't know very much about pregnancy. Which I knew meant that I needed to come see you."

"Well, Bella, there are definitely some things we need to talk about then," Dr. Holmes said with a smile.

***

When Princess Bella left her appointment, she felt more confident. She had learned that how long you had been pregnant _was _determined by how long it had been since your last menstrual cycle. So, she was exactly six weeks and three days pregnant. Which was why she had been having morning sickness, because she had been right about that too. She also found out that her due date was sometime around mid-April.

Dr. Holmes told her things she needed to know about effects pregnancy might have on her, how she should make sure to eat healthy, and not to do anything to harm her body. She gave Princess Bella some vitamins for pregnant women, and some pamphlets and books on different stages of pregnancy, and some for after the baby was born. Plus, phone numbers of places that had prenatal classes, birthing classes, and so on.

She gave Dr. Holmes her phone number, so that Dr. Holmes could check in on her every so often. They also scheduled another appointment two months from then. Dr. Holmes told Princess Bella that she could call anytime she had questions, and if something didn't seem right.

Princess Bella left feeling happy, and lighter than she had coming in. It had felt like there had been some sort of thick, hazy fog between she and her baby. Now, she felt like the fog had cleared and she could take care of him, because she knew how to. Just knowing when he might be coming made her love for him grow. She could feel the connection between she and him already.

A smile was still on her face when she came back out to the waiting room, where Prince Mike was pacing anxiously.

He looked relieved when he saw her. "So? What is it?"

"She thought it was just stress," Princess Bella lied.

Prince Mike looked relieved, then noticed the bag of things Dr. Holmes gave her. "Then what are those for?"

Princess Bella had to come up with a lie quickly. "Just some pamphlets and books on how to cope with stress. You know, techniques on how to lesson it. She gave me some pills too, in case my stress got any worse."

"Oh, okay then. I'm glad you're not sick," Prince Mike said.

"Thanks. Can we go now?" Princess Bella asked. She just wanted to go home and be by herself for awhile.

Prince Mike smiled. "Yep, the limo is out front."

Princess Bella groaned inwardly. She had forgotten that they had to ride home in _that. _Her light feeling was beginning to fade. It was nice to forget everything for that little while, but she still had to deal with a lot of things.

For one, she was pregnant. With Prince Edward. Her parents didn't know that she was, and it was with someone who she was forbidden to be with. The fact that she and Prince Edward weren't married would make the situation scandalous to begin with. She was also _forbidden _from having any sort of contact with Prince Edward ever again. That, and she was arranged to be married to Prince Mike.

She sighed, knowing that she had to come up with a plan and soon. At that moment though, she just wanted to get home. She still had a little time left, but she had no idea what she was going to do.

* * *

**There it was! After all the wait, I hope it wasn't disappointing. I know nothing too mindblowing happened, but I hope you still enjoyed it. I started writing it a couple days ago, and yeah, here we are. Tell me what you think!**


	13. Risks

****

**Hey! So, I know that this is late, but not as late as the last time! At least I'm getting better, right? Anyway, I hope you aren't too mad, and that you enjoy the chapter. I don't own _Twilight _or anything related! It is all Stephenie Meyer's! **

* * *

Chapter 13: Risks

Queen Renee sat on the stool in front of her vanity, a glass of wine in her hand. She was waiting for Phil. They had agreed to meet in her room at two o'clock, because Prince Charlie usually went out into the Kingdom of Forks at this time each day. It was two-thirty, but Phil hadn't showed up yet.

Ever since they had been together for the first time five days before, they had tried to find a way to be together each day. Sometimes it was difficult, but in a way, that made it worthwhile for them. They knew that there were supposed to be challenges in each relationship, and they figured that that was their challenge.

In a way, Queen Renee _did _feel bad about cheating on King Charlie. He had been good to her for the past twenty-one years, and never did anything wrong to her. He wasn't abusive, and he didn't ignore her. He was in love with her. Unfortunately, Queen Renee was not in love with him. She did _love _King Charlie, but she wasn't _in _love with him. Not like she was with Phil.

There was a part of Queen Renee though, that didn't feel bad for cheating on King Charlie at all. He thought that he could just make people love who he wanted to. Divorces were not allowed in the Kingdom of Forks, and fathers were allowed to decide who their daughters married. Queen Renee couldn't understand how King Charlie saw these things as fair. Also, Queen Renee felt trapped in her relationship with King Charlie. She felt like she was his prisoner as long as she was his wife. Mainly because she couldn't leave the marriage.

When Queen Renee was with Phil, she felt young and free. Being with him made her remember that she wasn't only just the King's wife. It made her remember that she was still Renee, and she liked to do exciting things, and she loved to teach. Plus, being with Phil was an exciting thing within itself. Doing something outside of the rules, with a risk of being caught, made her adrenaline rush. It wasn't something that she had felt in years.

As Queen Renee waiting in her room, she began to feel worried. Why was Phil so late? Had someone caught him trying to sneak up to Queen Renee's room? Did this mean their relationship was over? As much as their relationship thrilled her, it also made her nervous. The risk made it exciting, but if they ever were caught, she knew that she would never see Phil again. This was something that she could barely stand to think about.

Suddenly, Queen Renee felt a pang in her heart for Princess Bella. She could only imagine how hard it would have been for her daughter when she was separated from Prince Edward. Queen Renee knew how it would feel if she and Phil were separated, and she thought that what Princess Bella and Prince Edward felt must have been similar.

Then, the door to Queen Renee's bedroom opened. Queen Renee's face lit up. Smiling, she turned around quickly.

"I..." she began.

She found herself facing King Charlie. She felt her stomach sink with disappointment. She tried not to let it show though.

"Oh, hi Charlie. I wasn't expecting you. Why aren't you driving around the kingdom?" Queen Renee said pleasantly.

"I decided to stay home today. Bella has been acting strangely, and I'm worried that she's going to try something," King Charlie told her. Then after a moment's pause, "Who _were _you expecting?"

Queen Renee felt her blood run cold. "I—what? No one, just—"

King Charlie laughed. "I'm just kidding, Renee. Don't worry."

"Oh." Queen Renee breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry. I don't know what that was."

"It's fine. We've all been stressed out lately," King Charlie told her.

Queen Renee smiled weakly. "Yeah, we have."

"I sent the guardsmen out to guard different parts of the castle. Just in case Bella tries to leave or someone tries to come in," King Charlie told her.

This explained where Phil was. Queen Renee felt relieved for a moment. But then she just felt annoyed. Why was King Charlie so paranoid about Princess Bella trying to escape? It seemed to becoming something he was obsessed with.

Queen Renee couldn't really understand what King Charlie's problem with the Cullen's was. In the past fifty years, their kingdom hadn't attempted to harm the Kingdom of Forks in any way. It was just the opposite. They were constantly trying to make peace with them. The ruler of the Kingdom of Forks had always refused, though, because they claimed not to trust their kingdom.

Queen Renee sighed. "Charlie, why won't you leave that poor girl alone? She's not trying to be with that Cullen boy to get back at you."

King Charlie frowned. "How can you be sure? She knew that Edward Cullen was from an enemy kingdom. She shouldn't have even started secretly meeting him in the first place. Maybe she was just trying to rebel against us."

"Charlie, you know that Bella has never been like that. She was born thirty and just keeps getting older every year. She is very mature for her age. It doesn't seem like her at all to try to rebel against us."

"Well, she can't be all that mature if she started secretly meeting this Cullen scum without telling us," King Charlie shot back.

Queen Renee clenched and unclenched her teeth together. "Bella secretly met with him, because she knew you would react badly. Which you did."

King Charlie sighed heavily. "Yes, because it was immature of her to meet with him in the first place. She knew who he was. Why couldn't she have stayed away from him?"

"She didn't stay away from him, because you can't control who you love, Charlie!" Queen Renee was yelling now. "It's not something that you can just choose, or decide! Not like you seem to think."

King Charlie's face was turning red. "Why are you defending her so much?"

Queen Renee stood up. "Well, why are you so stubborn?" she shouted, before storming out of the room.

* * *

Princess Bella sat in her room, listening to her parent's argument. She now felt a little bad for being so angry with her mother before. Queen Renee really was on her side, or so it seemed. Even though Princess Bella still thought that if Queen Renee really believed that she and Prince Edward should be together, she should have done more.

Princess Bella also felt very angry with her father. Even more so than she had before. How was it her fault, that she loved Prince Edward? Or that her father was so prejudiced and stubborn? Like her mother had said, the person who you were in love with wasn't something you could choose. Sometimes, it just happened.

Sitting on her bed, Princess Bella put a hand on her stomach. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do about her baby. Or how she was going to get back to Prince Edward. She had a strong hope that Prince Edward was going to figure out a way to be with her again, though. She trusted him, and usually he found a way. She knew that she shouldn't just think that he was going to come for her—that she should form a plan for herself—but she couldn't help but think that Prince Edward would come.

She briefly wondered if she would ever get to meet Prince Edward's family. They sounded like great people, not at all like what King Charlie tried to make them seem. Princess Bella hoped that she would be able to meet them.

Princess Bella also hoped that her son would be able to meet them. Along with Prince Edward. If she and Prince Edward didn't get to see each other again, would she be allowed to keep her baby? Would her beautiful child get taken away from her? Princess Bella tried to shake these thoughts out of her head. Thinking like that wouldn't get her anywhere.

It seemed like such a long time ago that Princess Bella and Prince Edward had secretly met in the garden each night. When they had strolled through the garden, and ducked through the bushes to the small clearing between that lied there. They would lie in each other's arms in the grass and talk for hours. Princess Bella felt comfortable around Prince Edward, and they had talked about everything together.

Now, Princess Bella regretted having listened to Prince Edward and telling her father about them. If she hadn't of, they wouldn't be in this mess. It still made her eyes burn and her throat feel thick thinking of how her father had reacted the afternoon. How she had tried to run but ended up getting nowhere. She really wished she hadn't taken that risk.

There was a knock on her door. Princess Bella felt her stomach drop. Prince Mike had been calling and coming over all the time ever since he had taken her to her doctor's appointment four days ago. She thought that she had been rid of him today, but it didn't seem so.

She sighed. "Come in!"

Princess Bella was surprised when King Charlie entered the room. It wasn't so much a pleasant surprise though.

"Hi, Dad," Princess Bella greeted him flatly.

King Charlie nodded. "Bella. I've come to talk to you about the wedding. Are you willing to marry Mike yet?"

"No," Princess Bella said, clenching her teeth. Ever since she had gotten home, every now and then King Charlie would check in on her, and try to convince her to marry Prince Mike. They always ended up yelling, and left Princess Bella feeling furious. "I never will be."

"Look, Bella. You don't have much of a choice here. The wedding is two weeks away and..." King Charlie continued, but Princess Bella didn't hear him.

Her blood had gone cold, when he had said 'the wedding is two weeks away'. A few days after she had gotten home, her father had told her it was in about four weeks. Princess Bella hadn't really been listening, and hadn't been keeping track of the time since. Now, she realized how little time she had until then.

Princess Bella felt a sudden wave of rage. "Why are you so set on making me marry Mike?"

King Charlie frowned. "Mike is good for you, Bella. He's a nice kid, and comes from a good family. You and he got along just fine until you realized that you had to marry him. I think you'd be happy with him if you just let yourself."

"Why don't you understand?" Princess Bella snapped. "I will never be happy with him. I love Edward! I don't love Prince Mike. I will only ever love Edward. I will love Edward for the rest of my life."

"No," King Charlie growled, "you don't. You think you do, but you don't. It's childish that you want to be with him. I know you're at the age where you want to rebel against your mother and I, but this isn't the way, Bella. He is the _enemy_. It's dangerous to be with him! I only want to keep you safe."

Princess Bella felt like she was going to explode. "No, you don't! You're just prejudiced and stubborn! Edward isn't dangerous at all. You don't even know him. You just know that he is supposed to be your enemy. And I'm not a child! I'm not trying to _rebel_ against you."

King Charlie's face was turning red. "You know what? I'm not even having this conversation with you. You're going to marry Mike and there's nothing you can do about it!"

King Charlie stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Princess Bella groaned in frustration. She picked up her wedding cake book, and threw as hard as you could at the door. Then, she slid to the floor, and put her head between her knees, trying to calm down.

* * *

Queen Renee sat on the bench in the Grand Garden. She was still feeling angry and on edge after her fight with King Charlie, and she was trying to calm herself down. All she wanted to do was talk to Phil, but he was busy making sure that Princess Bella didn't escape the property.

There had never been a time more than that moment when Queen Renee wished she could leave King Charlie. She didn't like the way he had been thinking lately, and there hadn't been any sort of spark between them in seventeen years. Maybe for King Charlie, but not for Queen Renee. Their relationship hadn't turned out to be what she had expected when she married him at eighteen.

The thing was, Queen Renee couldn't do anything about her unhappiness with King Charlie. Divorces had never been allowed in the Kingdom of Forks. When Queen Renee agreed to marry King Charlie, she hadn't really thought about it. She had been in love, and thought that they would be together forever. She wished she could go back and tell herself what she knew now, but she couldn't.

Queen Renee was wallowing in self pity, when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hey beautiful."

Queen Renee's mood automatically lifted when she heard Phil's voice. She stood up and smiled at him. "Hey there. I thought you were working."

Phil took her hands in his and pulled her to him. "I got off early. Sorry I couldn't make it this afternoon."

"That's okay. You're here now," Queen Renee said, leaning in to kiss him.

Phil leaned his forehead on Queen Renee's. "How have you been?"

"Not so good. I had a fight with Charlie. But I'm better now," Queen Renee told him.

"What did you fight about?" Phil asked.

Queen Renee sighed. "Bella, of course."

Phil nodded. "I thought so. I'm sorry you've been feeling so stressed out lately, baby. But I know something that would take your mind off of this."

Queen Renee giggled, and leaned in to meet Phil's lips.

* * *

**Whoah. There was A LOT of fighting in that chapter. I could feel the anger when writing this, haha. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think.**


	14. Scream

**Hey! Here is the next chapter, and it's only been just over a week! I'm definitely getting better guys. Hopefully I can keep this up! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own _Twilight_ or anything related. I'm just a fan!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Scream

Putting a hand on the cool glass of her locked balcony doors, Princess Bella looked out at the night sky. She wondered if Prince Edward was looking at the stars at that moment too. This thought brought memories of when she and Prince Edward used to lie in the grass together at night, and look up at the stars. She sighed and stepped back from the window.

Princess Bella was still angry with her father from the argument they had two days ago. She had avoided seeing or speaking to him as much as possible. Just thinking about their argument made a wave of anger wash over her. Her father's thoughts were so obviously ridiculous, that she wasn't sure how _he _didn't even notice.

As she had had to frequently for the last two days, she tried to calm herself down. Too much stress wasn't supposed to be good for the baby. And for Princess Bella, everything was about keeping the baby healthy. She was trying to eat her meals even when she wasn't feeling that hungry, because she knew that she wasn't just eating for one anymore.

Speaking of the baby, she had been thinking about names lately. Being trapped in her room all day, gave her a lot of time to think. The day before, it had occurred to her that her baby would need a name. So, she had started thinking of suitable names for her child. She knew that her baby wasn't like other kids. He was going to be special, seeing how he dramatically came into the world. Whatever name she chose couldn't just be any name.

For a boy, Princess Bella had decided to name him Edward Jacob, or E.J. She was pretty positive that her baby was in fact a boy. It was a feeling that she had had ever since she had began to even think she was pregnant. It only made sense to her to name her son after his father, because she thought that her son would look and grow-up to be like Edward. Jacob came from a best friend that she had when she was young. They were the closest friends you would ever find, before Jacob moved away.

Even though she didn't think her baby was a girl, she had still been thinking of names. Since this would be a very unique baby, Princess Bella wanted a unique name. She wasn't sure if it was too strange, but she was thinking of combining her mother's name, and Edward's mother's name, to make Renesmee. She wasn't quite sure yet though.

Feeling tired, Princess Bella sat down on her queen-sized bed. She looked over at the clock on her nightstand, which read 10:53. Knowing that she needed her sleep—for the baby of course—Princess Bella got up and took off her black robe to hang it up.

After turning off her bathroom and bedroom light, Princess Bella shivered. Her blue silk nightdress wasn't very warm, and she quickly crawled into her bed. The big warm bed was very comfortable, and Princess Bella sighed happily. Several minutes later, she was drifting off to sleep.

_

* * *

__Princess Bella was running through the woods, her bare feet on the soft forest floor. She was just managing to avoid hitting tress as she ran. She could hear her heart pounding, and her breathing was heavy. There was a feeling of panic building up inside of her._

_Looking to her left, Princess Bella saw Prince Edward running along beside her. He looked as gorgeous as ever, and she felt her heart squeeze just looking at him. Seeing him again—even in a dream—was amazing._

_Glancing down, Princess Bella saw a baby swaddled in her arms. Her beautiful baby boy looked up at her with his beautiful green eyes. Princess Bella's heart filled with love, and she couldn't help but smile at him. She held him closer to her chest as she ran._

_She also noticed that she was wearing her wedding dress. The same dress that hung in the back of her closet and she tried to avoid whenever she went in there. The poufy skirt wasn't easy to run in, but she was managing. She had to get away._

"_Quick, hurry," Prince Edward told her, his voice like velvet._

_It was just a little further. She and Prince Edward were almost there. Princess Bella ran faster, knowing that she had to get away from them. If they got her she would never see him again._

_Princess Bella glanced back, and a jolt of fear ran through her. In the distance she could see a large crowd of people running toward them. It was all of the guardsmen from the castle, with her father and Prince Mike leading them. She pushed herself to run even faster._

_The group was gaining on them, but they were almost there. Just a little bit farther._

_The trees started to clear, and Princess Bella could see Prince Edward's shiny solver Volvo parked up ahead. This gave her some hope. She ran faster. As fast as was physically possible for her. They were so close..._

_A large group of guardsmen jumped out from behind the trees in front of them. Princess Bella screamed. She and Prince Edward tried to run the other way, but it was too late. The guardsmen grabbed them._

_Princess Bella held onto her son tightly, and protectively turned him away from the guardsmen. She wouldn't let them have her baby. They couldn't lay a hand on him._

_Prince Edward was fighting the guards with all of his might. He swung his arm and kicked whatever ones he could. They grabbed him and pulled him onto the ground, hoping to control him. _

"_Edward!" Princess Bella called out._

_King Charlie, Prince Mike, and the rest of the guardsmen had gotten to them now. They ripped her baby away from her arms. She screamed and fought against the guards with all of the strength she possessed. They couldn't take him away from her too._

_The guards grabbed her, forcing her arms to her sides. She screamed and screamed, even though she knew it wouldn't do any good. _

_Princess Bella watched in horror as they dragged Prince Edward into the Volvo, and tried to force him into the backseat._

"_Bella!" He called out, pushing the guards away._

_Tears were streaming down her face as she watched them force him into the backseat. The car started to drive away, and she screamed Prince Edward's name._

_Whipping her head around, Princess Bella tried to find her baby. He wasn't anywhere in sight. She had no idea where they had taken him. She struggled against the guard's grip, but he was too strong._

_King Charlie's face appeared in front of her. "You should have listened to me, Bella."_

"_Give him back to me!" She screamed._

_Then Prince Mike took her from the guard and wrapped his arms around her waist. She twisted and turned, but she couldn't get away from him. _

"_You're mine now," He growled, his breath hot on her ear. "It's just you and me."_

_Princess Bella started to sob. "No!"_

_Then she saw her baby. He was in the arms of one of the guards, but they were walking away with him. He was getting further and further away from her. Little E.J was crying._

"_Bring him back!" She yelled as loud as she could._

_But it was no use. They just kept getting further away, and she could still hear her baby crying. She screamed and cried, but nothing was working—_

Princess's Bella's eyes snapped open, and she heard a scream. She quickly rolled over onto her back, to see her parents concerned faces looking down at her.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" Queen Renee asked, voice thick with concern.

This was when Princess Bella realized that it had been her own scream that she had heard. She realized that she was breathing heavily, and that her heart was pounding. She pushed herself up with her elbows and sat up.

"I'm fine," Princess Bella said, her voice hoarse.

King Charlie's face looked sceptical. "Are you sure? You were screaming really loudly, Bell."

Princess Bella was still feeling afraid from her dream, and didn't say anything for a moment. She was trying to get her heart to slow down again, and breathe normally. It had really got her worked up.

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream," Princess Bella told them truthfully.

"Okay," King Charlie sighed with relief. "I'm glad you're alright. It must have really spooked you, the way you were screaming."

Princess Bella blushed. "Yeah."

Queen Renee still looked worried. "What was it about, sweetheart?"

"I-I don't remember," Princess Bella lied. She knew that she couldn't tell her parents about her dream. If they weren't angry, they would probably be wondering where the baby in her dream had come from.

"Well, okay then," Queen Renee said. She still looked worried. "Are you sure you're fine?"

Princess Bella rubbed her eyes, and then realized that they were wet. There were tears running down her face. She quickly wiped them away before her parents could notice, even though they probably already had. "I just want to go back to sleep."

Queen Renee nodded and patted Princess Bella's knee. "Alright honey. We'll let you go to bed then."

Princess Bella looked over at the clock. It was 3:48 in the morning. "Thanks."

After her parents left, Princess Bella lied back down. She had finally calmed down, and was feeling tired. Her dream had really frightened her, and it had seemed so real. It had been like being separated from Prince Edward all over again, but with her baby being torn away from her too.

Princess Bella tossed and turned for awhile, still feeling a little on edge. But by 4:00, she was drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Princess Bella woke up feeling normal. She remembered pieces of her dream, but it wasn't very fresh in her mind. It was a little embarrassing that she had woken everyone up the night before, so she hoped that it wouldn't happen again.

Princess Bella got out of bed, and then as usual, ran to the bathroom to throw up. After she was finished, she showered, brushed her teeth and put on a light green gown. This was how her days always began. Get up, vomit, shower, brush her teeth and get dressed. Then, go to breakfast.

When Princess Bella entered the dining hall, she was happy to see that Prince Mike wasn't there. She sat down and loaded a good amount of food onto her plate, avoiding looking at her parents. She put a huge mouthful of omelette into her mouth, hoping to avoid conversation as well.

"Are you feeling better this morning?" Queen Renee asked her.

Princess Bella swallowed. "Yes. I'm fine, Mom. It was just a bad dream."

Her mother nodded, still not looking convinced, and continued to eat her breakfast.

King Charlie cleared his throat. "Mike will be over here soon. He wants to take you out, Bella."

Princess Bella sighed. She had been looking forward to a breakfast without him. Why did he always come over? Why did her father always _invite_ him over? Princess Bella rarely got to spend a day without Prince Mike. Her father seemed to think that if he forced Prince Mike onto her, she would change her mind. It was the exact opposite. It was making Prince Mike seem more annoying to her.

"Look Bella," King Charlie began, "stop being so difficult. You're going to marry Mike, you might as well get used to being with him."

Princess Bella put more food in her mouth to keep from yelling at him. All she wanted to do was run back up to her room and crawl under the blankets. She wanted to be alone, not with Prince Mike, or her parents. Maybe not even alone. What she wanted was to be with Prince Edward.

Knowing this wasn't possible though, Princess Bella tried to swallow this feeling. Sometimes it just crept up on her. When she wasn't expecting it, the need for Prince Edward would engulf her and she would feel so alone. She would imagine the sound of his voice, his sweet smell, his half-smile. Princess Bella tried to push these things to the back of her mind.

Princess Bella had just finished her breakfast when Prince Mike entered the dining hall. He had a big grin on his face, and was holding a bouquet of carnations.

"Hey, Bella!" Prince Mike greeted her.

Somehow, Princess Bella mustered a smile. "Hi Mike."

Prince Mike held out the flowers to her. "These are for you. I heard you had a rough night last night."

Princess Bella blushed, and turned to glare at her father. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged. She couldn't believe that he had told Prince Mike. Now she just wanted to crawl into a corner and die.

"Thanks," Princess Bella mumbled, taking the carnations.

Prince Mike raised an eyebrow, sensing her embarrassment. "Anyway...I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over to my place?"

Princess Bella was about to grudgingly say yes, but then changed her mind. "No, thank-you Mike. I think I'll just stay home today. I'm feeling kind of tired."

Then Princess Bella abruptly turned away, and walked toward her room before she could see Prince Mike and her father's shocked expressions. She found herself smiling as she walked up the stairs and went into her room. She had never said no to Prince Mike before, and even though she knew that her father wasn't going to be very happy, she was glad that she had.

* * *

** I am so happy that she said no to Prince Mike. I feel pretty good about that. I did it Massie! I finally remembered! Oh, and guys, I'm thinking about making that next chapter about Alice. I hope that's cool with you! Tell me what you think!**


	15. So Excited

**Hey! Please, don't hit me. I was on a fast streak, and now I've fallen off of the wagon. I've just been so busy lately, with studying for exams, exams themselves, prom, and now I've started my summer job. I know, there is no excuses. Anyway, I'll stop blathering on and let you read this chapter! As you know, I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I own nothing of the _Twilight _series.**

* * *

Chapter 15: So Excited

Princess Alice walked down the hallway on the third floor of the castle, the newspaper clutched in her hand. The way she walked was so graceful and elegant, it was almost like she was dancing. From down the hall she could hear the faint sound of piano music. The music was complex and luxuriant, and Princess Alice smiled at the sound of it.

She came to a stop in front of her brother's bedroom doors. The music was louder now, and had transformed into something softer, like a lullaby. Her brother hadn't played the piano since he had returned from Isle Esme, and she was happy that he was playing again. But she was there for a more dreary reason.

Princess Alice knocked on the door. "Edward?" She called in her high soprano voice over the music.

"Come in," Prince Edward's melodic voice replied.

Princess Alice opened the doors and the music streamed out into the hallway. She entered the room and quickly closed the door. In the corner of the room Prince Edward was playing the piano intently. Princess Alice went over to him and dropped the newspaper with a smack on the piano in front of him. The song he was playing drifted to an end, the final chords shifting to a more melancholy key. The last note hovered poignantly in the silence.

"What's this?" Prince Edward asked, gesturing to the newspaper.

"It's a newspaper from the Kingdom of Forks," Princess Alice explained impatiently. "Just read it.'"

Prince Edward picked up the newspaper with his long, pale fingers. Princess Alice stepped behind him to read the article again. She saw Prince Edward's shoulders tense when he saw the picture below the headline. The picture was of a boy and a girl in front of a castle. The boy had short, spiked blonde hair and a baby face. He had a huge grin on his face and his arm was slung around the girls shoulders. The girl had long, straight brown hair and a heart shaped face. Her brown eyes looked sad, and her pale cheeks were flushed. It looked like she was barely mustering the smile on her face. It read:

**Prince Michael is "So Excited" To Marry Princess Isabella**

_Pictured up above is engaged couple Princess Isabella Swan and Prince Michael Newton. They were just about to go to the Newton's castle in the Kingdom of Port Angeles when we caught up with them._

_Through all odds, Prince Mike and Princess Bella have managed to be together. It seemed that their marriage wouldn't be possible when Princess Bella went missing after being lured to go on a trip with King Carlisle Cullen's son Edward almost a month and a half ago. The wedding was to be cancelled until she was found. Luckily, she was found just over three weeks ago and the wedding was back on. _

_Now, with the wedding just under two weeks away on September 12, the two couldn't be happier. When we questioned Prince Mike on how he felt about the upcoming wedding he replied, "I'm ecstatic! I'm counting down, and it's only one week and fives days away! Bella is the love of my life. When she was gone, I didn't know what I was going to do. I nearly went crazy. But she's here now, and I'm so excited to marry her." This touching speech made his fiancée speechless, and caused her to blush a deep red._

_When we asked Princess Bella how excited she was for the wedding, she answered, "I still can't believe it's actually happening." Then her eyes welled up with tears of joy. Prince Mike grinned and wrapped Princess Bella in his arms._

_We absolutely love this couple! We'll be attending their wedding in two weeks, and just can't wait. Best of luck to the royal couple!_

Prince Edward stood up and slammed the paper back onto the piano. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm down. "I _lured _her? _Tears of joy? _Bella barely likes him let alone loves him," he growled.

Princess Alice stood and watched her younger brother, waiting for him to calm down. She knew that he was going to get upset when he saw the article, but he needed to see it. It was important that they took action immediately.

"When was this article written?" Prince Edward asked calmly.

Princess Alice glanced down at the newspaper. "Yesterday."

Prince Edward sat down on the piano bench and groaned. "That means that the wedding is only one week and fours days from now."

"Yes, and that means that we need come up with a plan and fast. Especially if Bella really _is _pregnant," Princess Alice said as she sat down next to him.

When Prince Edward had been brought back to the castle by King Charlie's guardsmen, he had told them all what had happened. There were no secrets in their family. He explained that the guardsmen had told him that he was banned from the Kingdom of Forks, and if he went back there he would be thrown into the dungeon. They also told him that there would be so much security around that it would be practically impossible to get into the Kingdom of Forks. He also told them that just before the guardsmen found them, Princess Bella realized that she might be pregnant.

"We don't know that she is for sure Alice," Prince Edward reminded her.

Princess Alice stood up and crossed her arms. "It sounded to me like there was a good chance she was, Edward."

Prince Edward stood as well. "It doesn't matter whether she is or isn't pregnant, I just need to rescue her before her parents force her to marry Newton." He paused, then whispered, "I _have _to."

"So what are we going to do?" Princess Alice asked.

Prince Edward frowned. "_We, _aren't going to do anything. I don't want you to be on the Kingdom of Forks' hit list too. I won't let you get in trouble for me, Alice."

Princess Alice glared at her brother. "Fine. But I'm only agreeing because I know how stubborn you are. If I thought there was even a chance that you would give in I would have argued."

Prince Edward's lips twitched as her fought back a grin. Then his face turned serious, and he abruptly turned and left the room.

Princess Alice gave an exasperated sigh, and followed him out of the room. When she entered the hallway he was already half-way down the hall. She picked up the poufy skirt of her silver princess dress, and ran to catch up with him.

"Edward! Where are you going?"

Prince Edward kept walking determinedly. "There isn't much time left, and I have to go get Bella before it's too late. Just like you said."

"No," Princess Alice huffed, "I said that we had to come up with a plan soon. So what is your plan?"

"I don't know yet, "Prince Edward told her. "I'll come up with one when I get to the Kingdom of Forks and see how much security there is."

Princess Alice grabbed Prince Edward's arm to stop him. "Edward, think about this! You can't just show up without a plan. You'll get arrested by King Charlie's guardsmen as soon as you get there."

"I'll keep a low profile Alice. I'm not stupid enough to bring the Volvo. I'll bring the Aston Martin," Prince Edward told her and turned to leave.

Princess Alice reached for his arm urgently. "You don't understand, there's no way that you'll be able to sneak onto the Swan's property. I have a friend who lives in the Kingdom of Forks, and she says that they have the guardsmen literally all over the estate. Every single place that you would think about sneaking in at will have security guarding it."

Prince Edward had a distressed look on his face. "Then what am I supposed to do? Do you expect me just to sit around and wait?"

"For a little while, yes," Princess Alice said calmly. "While we think of a plan anyway. There has to be some way to get Bella out of this mess. We just have to think of it."

Prince Edward sighed in defeat. "You're right. I'll wait. If I get myself arrested then I'll never see Bella again."

Princess Alice grinned. "Of course I'm right." Then she reached for Prince Edward's hand and pulled him down the hallway. "Now let's go think of a plan."

* * *

Two hours later, Princess Alice and Prince Edward were sitting on the black leather sofa in Prince Edward's room. They were both silent, and staring straight ahead. When they had sat down on the sofa two hours earlier, it had been to come up with a plan. Unfortunately, they hadn't been able to come up with anything.

The first idea they had had was one that Princess Alice had suggested. She had realized that it would be so simple to just call Princess Bella and have her leave the castle to meet Prince Edward. Then they realized that neither of them knew the phone number for the Swan's castle, or anyway to get a hold of it. So they ran all over the estate and asked everyone in the castle if they knew the number, only to find out that no one did.

Every idea they had after that had failed. Anything they came up with would be something that wouldn't work. It was either impossible, or would result in Prince Edward getting thrown in the dungeon. There was no way to contact Princess Bella, to get into the castle without getting caught, or sneak by the guards.

Princess Alice looked over at Prince Edward and broke the silence first. "I'm sorry Edward. I don't have any more ideas on how to save Bella."

Prince Edward nodded sorrowfully. "I don't either. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"There must be something we can do," Princess Alice said desperately. "There has to be some way to get into the castle."

Prince Edward sighed. "Alice, we've thought of almost everything possible. There is no way to get to Bella without getting caught."

The way Prince Edward said this, his voice derived of hope, and full of sorrow and defeat, made Princess Alice feel a deep sadness. Her brother had never met a girl before Princess Bella that he had any interest in. Sure, he had looked at other girls, and considered talking to them, but never had the strong feelings for them that he had for Princess Bella. And seeing Prince Edward torn away from the only girl he had ever loved broke Princess Alice's heart.

"I'm sorry," Princess Alice repeated, touching Prince Edward's arm.

"It isn't your fault, "Prince Edward said with a sad smile. Then his smiled faded. "There is no way for me to save Bella. Unless she finds a way to escape, she'll be forced to marry Mike Newton…and I'll never see her again."

They were silent for a few minutes, and then Princess Alice asked, "Do you want to be alone?"

Prince Edward nodded. "Yes, please."

Princess Alice stood up, and started to walk out of the room. She opened the door, and just before she left, Prince Edward said, "Alice?"

Princess Alice turned, her hand on the doorknob. "Yes?"

"Thank-you for trying to help me," Prince Edward told her with a small smile.

Princess Alice smiled. "You're welcome. I'm here anytime you need me."

Prince Edward nodded, and Princess Alice left the room, closing the door behind her. Once she was in the hallway, she leaned against the wall, and sighed. It seemed that there was nothing that she or Prince Edward could do to save Princess Bella. Princess Alice didn't even know Princess Bella, but Prince Edward talked so fondly of her, and cared so much about her that Princess Alice thought that she must be worth fighting for. So Princess Alice wanted to do whatever she could to help her brother get her back.

After just leaning against the wall and thinking for a few minutes, Princess Alice went down the hallway to she and Prince Jasper's bedroom. She opened the door, and shut it behind her, then went to lie down on her bed. Princess Alice wondered what she would have done if Prince Jasper had been in an arranged marriage, and was ripped away from her. The thought of being forced away from her husband made her heart hurt. She realized that she would be doing the exact same thing as Prince Edward, and trying to find some way to be with him again.

Princess Alice sat up, and leaned against her headboard. She really hoped that somehow Princess Bella and Prince Edward would find a way to be together. Since there was no way for Prince Edward to get to Princess Bella, she prayed that Princess Bella would find a way to get to Prince Edward. If not, they would never be together again.

* * *

**There, so that was my chapter from Alice's point of view. I hope that you enjoyed it! Anyway, tell me what you think!**


	16. A Great King

**Hey! I'm extremely sorry that it's been like five gazillion years since I've updated. I'm a very bad person to read a story from. I'm sorry that I've been so unreliable, and I apologize because I'll probably do it again in the future. I was pretty busy this summer, and I haven't been feeling very creative. But then I got an idea for this chapter, and bam, I wrote it. So here it is! I hope that you can overlook my unreliableness and enjoy the story. Like I always say, I'll try to update this more often, so we'll see. Anyway, on with the chapter! I don't own _Twilight _or anything related. It is all Stephenie Meyer's creation**.

* * *

Chapter 16: A Great King

Princess Bella shovelled another huge mouthful of Chicken Alfredo in her mouth. Her family was having dinner with Prince Mike and his parents to celebrate that there was only week until the wedding. Or something along those lines. Princess Bella only heard the part about eating dinner with Prince Mike when her mother told her about it.

King Charlie was sitting at one end of the table, and Queen Renee was at the other. Princess Bella was sitting next to Prince Mike on the left side of the table, and Queen Emily and King George Newton were sitting across from them on the right side. Her father was in deep conversation with Prince Mike and his parents about the wedding, with Queen Renee joining in every now and then. Princess Bella tried to constantly have her mouth full so that she wouldn't have to speak very often.

Not that Princess Bella's mind was even on what they were talking about. She was thinking about different plans to break out of the Swan estate. For the past few days she had been trying to come up with different escape plans. She agreed to go on walks with Prince Mike so that she could scope out the different exits to the grounds, and see how heavily guarded each place was. Every sort of plan she could think of would never work out in the end though, and Princess Bella was stuck. She went over possible ideas still, even though she knew they were hopeless.

She prayed that Prince Edward would come up with something, because she had no way of escaping. Princess Bella hoped that he would find some way to break in, and take her sometime in the next week. There was nothing she could do for herself, so she could only hope that Prince Edward would find a way. And she had no way of knowing if he had.

The thought of what would happen if Prince Edward couldn't find a way to break in made her stomach drop. She would have to marry Prince Mike, and be stuck in a loveless marriage for the rest of her life. Princess Bella would have to pretend to be happy, while she would actually be sad and still in love with Prince Edward. She would be a prisoner in the castle, with the guards trapping her in. She would be her father's puppet forever. Not to mention that then they'd find out that she was pregnant. And that it wasn't Prince Mike's baby.

Princess Bella snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed that Prince Mike's mother was looking at her.

"So are you excited about the wedding, Bella?" Queen Emily asked, smiling brightly.

All of a sudden her Chicken Alfredo seemed harder to swallow. Princess Bella wasn't in the mood to feign happiness very well, but she was going to have to try.

When she didn't answer right away, King Charlie answered for her. "Yes, she's bursting with excitement. The wedding is all she talks about." He smiled, and looked over at her. He gave her a look with his eyes that suggested she had better act excited, or she would be in big trouble. "Right Bell?"

Princess Bella had to look away from her father so that she wouldn't frown. She had been angry with him-more so than usual-for the past five days, ever since she had refused to go with Prince Mike to his parent's house. After she had said no, she had gone upstairs and into her bedroom. Her father had stormed up after her, and yelled at her. He told her that she had two hours, and then she was going to go out with Prince Mike whether she liked it or not. King Charlie went downstairs and told Prince Mike that Princess Bella was going to nap for a while, and then she would go out with him later. Prince Mike decided to wait at the castle. After two hours, King Charlie went upstairs and told Princess Bella it was time to go. When she refused, he had had the guards drag her downstairs to the door of the room Prince Mike was in. She had been furious with her father ever since.

Princess Bella took a drink of water to help swallow her food. "Of course," she lied. "It's going to be a day I never forget." The last part wasn't exactly a lie.

Prince Mike smiled at her, and took her hand under the table. "Same here. I'll remember our wedding for the rest of my life." He squeezed her hand.

Princess Bella mustered what she hoped was a smile, and slipped her hand out of Prince Mike's. Then she took a huge mouthful of Chicken Alfredo. She wasn't very hungry anymore, but she knew that she had to eat for E.J. Plus, she wanted an excuse for not being a part of the conversation.

She glanced over at her mother, and noticed that Queen Renee seemed to be doing the same thing. She was taking huge mouthfuls at a time, and her face showed that her mind wasn't really on the conversation. Queen Renee would join what they were talking about when questions were directed at her, or when they expected her to be in the conversation, but other than her mind seemed to be on other things. Princess Bella was too worried about her own future to think about it though.

"I can't believe you two are getting married," Queen Emily said fondly. "It seems like just yesterday that you were playing together in the park."

King George chuckled. "Yes, and Mike had such a crush on you Bella. He always said that he was going to marry you someday."

Princess Bella was glad that her mouth was full of food, so that she just had to smile. She wasn't sure how she would have answered that otherwise.

Prince Mike grinned, and scooted his chair closer to Princess Bella. "It's true, I've always cared about Bella. I can't believe that she feels the same way, and that we're getting married." He put his hand on her arm. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

King Charlie smiled. "You sure are, Mike, to be with my little girl. I know you're going to treat her right, and take care of her."

"Of course," Prince Mike said. "I'll take care of her forever."

Princess Bella laughed uneasily, and took another huge mouthful of food. She really hoped that that wasn't true. The only man she was going to let take care of her was Prince Edward.

After dinner was over, Prince Mike asked Princess Bella is she wanted to go for a walk around while their parents had tea and coffee. Following a look from King Charlie, Princess Bella agreed. They walked aimlessly around the estate, like they usually did, while Prince Mike went on about something that happened in his life, and Princess Bella pretended to listen.

Prince Mike stopped walking, and smiled at Princess Bella. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Oh, Bella. I can't believe that I get to marry you. You're so pretty, and nice." He hesitated, and looked a little nervous. "And I…I…I lo-"

"Thanks Mike!" Princess Bella interrupted him. When she realized what he was about to tell her that he loved her, she knew that she had to stop him. Because he would expect her to say it back, and Princess Bella just couldn't do that. It was too big of a lie for her to tell.

Prince Mike smiled weakly, and mumbled, "No problem."

Luckily, Prince Mike seemed to have lost his nerve after that, and didn't bring it up again. They walked in silence for a few minutes-which Princess Bella cherished-and then Prince Mike started to tell her a story about something that happened with he and his friends. Princess Bella laughed, nodded, or shook her head when appropriate, but she wasn't really listening. She rarely ever did.

Fortunately, after several minutes one of the guards came up to them to say that Queen Emily and King George were leaving. Princess Bella inwardly sighed with relief, and followed Prince Mike back inside the castle where his parents were saying their good-byes with King Charlie and Queen Renee.

"Thank-you so much for having us," Queen Emily said, hugging Queen Renee.

King Charlie shook hands with King George. "It was no problem. You're about to be our daughter's in-laws soon after all" he chuckled.

Queen Emily and King George laughed and agreed. Then Queen Emily beamed at Princess Bella and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm so excited for your wedding, my dear. You're such a pretty girl, and I can tell your going to make a wonderful wife for my son."

Princess Bella smiled politely, and thanked her. Even though she was thinking, _I _really _hope that I don't have to be a wife to your son at all. _

Prince Mike smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "See you soon, Bella," he whispered in her ear. Then before she realized what was happening, he was kissing her. Princess Bella had to force herself to stand there, because she couldn't really shove him away in front of their parents. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like minutes to Princess Bella.

Then Prince Mike pulled back, and said good-bye to her parents, and then left.

Once he was gone, Princess Bella sighed in relief, out loud this time. She was tired of putting on the show of an excited, happy bride. It was tiring acting all the time.

King Charlie came up to Princess Bella, scowling. "You know you're going to have to act a little more happy than that for people to believe you."

Hot anger filled Princess Bella. "Maybe if you actually let me be happy, I wouldn't have to act at all. I shouldn't have to _pretend _to be happy. Why can't you see that?"

"Stop acting so immature," King Charlie snapped. "I'm looking out for what's best for you. Sure, you think that you _love _Edward now, but in a few years will that still be? I know that he's good-looking, and that his kingdom has even more money than ours, but that's not love. Mike actually cares about you, Bella, and he's a nice guy! He'll stay with you, and once you realize that you should be with him, you'll be happy. Someday you'll thank me for this. And you'll realize that it was best for the kingdom, for Mike, for Edward, and for you."

Princess Bella was so angry she could spit. She wanted to scream or yell or kick something. "You think I love Edward for his money? For his good-looks? Then you're completely wrong! I love him because he's a gentlemen! Because, he's kind and caring and smart! I can't believe you would just assume that I only want him for shallow reasons. Obviously you don't know me at all!" she yelled. "And you think that I'm going to _thank _you for this someday? That someday I'll be happy with Mike and stop loving Edward? That's complete bull Dad, and you know it."

King Charlie's face was a deep red now. "Take her back to her room!" he snapped at the guards.

"They don't have to take me, I'll go myself," Princess Bella spat. She whipped around and stormed up the stairs, two guards following closely behind her.

When she got to her room she threw the door open and slammed it behind her. She took off her tiara, and put it in the safe on her wall. Then she kicked off her shoes, and flopped onto her bed, causing the large, poufy, pink, tulle skirt of her princess dress to make a loud crinkling sort of noise. Princess Bella closed her eyes and hoped for sleep.

* * *

After Princess Bella stormed off, King Charlie growled and punched the wall. Queen Renee sighed and ran a hand over her face. She was starting to get tired of the fighting all the time, and how upset Princess Bella always was. She wished that King Charlie would open his eyes and see how miserable he was making his daughter.

"Charlie, I don't understand why you insist on her marrying Mike," Queen Renee said wearily.

King Charlie frowned. "Didn't you hear everything I just said to her? She's going to be happy I did this someday."

"How do you know that?" Queen Renee asked. "What makes you think that she's ever going to love Mike, or stop loving Edward? How do you know if Mike will treat her well? Maybe they'll argue and bicker all the time."

"I know because Mike is a good person, and he doesn't seem like the type to change. He's not the arguing type. And she will love him because she has to," King Charlie told her.

Queen Renee sighed heavily. "Maybe, but that's not for sure. This is putting a huge strain on your relationship with Bella, Charlie. Aren't you worried how it's going to make her think of you? This is going to lead her to hate you, and then she'll never thank you someday, because she won't even want to talk to you."

"Why do you always take her side?" King Charlie snapped.

Anger flared up in Queen Renee. "Maybe because she's my daughter! And she's obviously unhappy!"

King Charlie made an exasperated sound. "Sure, she's unhappy now, but like I said before, she'll be happy someday. It's not going to make her hate me once she gets used to it. This is what's best for her. And what's best for the kingdom. Prince Mike will make a great king someday. He has great potential. If Prince Edward was king, what would happen then? Their family was the enemy years ago, who knows what could happen. I don't know him. If he doesn't have malicious intent, who says he'd make a good king?"

Queen Renee gave King Charlie a look of disbelief. She couldn't believe that this was about something so vain as who would make a good king. She was done having this conversation with King Charlie. She scoffed and turned to leave.

* * *

Of course, sleep wouldn't come for Princess Bella. She was too wound up about the fight she had with her father, and ended up just lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling and replaying memories of Prince Edward in her mind. After lying there for a while, she realized that she was hungry, and got up off her bed.

"Stupid pregnancy cravings," she muttered.

Princess Bella knocked on her door, and called for the guards to let her out. When they opened the door to let her out, two guards materialized and followed her on her way to the kitchen. They were always afraid that she was going to make a run for it.

When she got near the bottom of the stairs, she could hear her parents voices arguing. She went to the bottom of the stairs, and saw them fighting by the door. From what she could tell it was about her. They didn't see her, so she listened in.

"…make her think of you? This is going to lead her to hate you, and then she'll never thank you someday, because she won't even want to talk to you," Queen Renee was saying.

Her father sighed in exasperation. "Sure, she's unhappy now, but like I said before, she'll be happy someday. It's not going to make her hate me once she gets used to it. This is what's best for her. And what's best for the kingdom. Prince Mike will make a great king someday. He has great potential. If Prince Edward was king, what would happen then? Their family was the enemy years ago, who knows what could happen. I don't know him. If he doesn't have malicious intent, who says he'd make a good king?"

Princess Bella felt anger bubble up inside of her. The anger she had felt earlier was nothing compared to this. This was the kind of fury that made you want to break things, and scream at people until they cried. She could barely control herself as she burst toward her father.

"So this is the reason that I have to marry Mike?" she cried. "Because he'll make a _great king_? It had nothing to do with my happiness! It was all about you! You don't care if I'm so sad I can't even function, as long as who I'm with will make a good king! This was never about me, it was always about who you wanted to rule the kingdom after you! You're so selfish. And you tried to make it seem like you just cared about my well being, but really it was never about that. It doesn't matter to you if I ever love Mike, because he's going to be an _amazing _king someday!"

Queen Renee's expression was filled with sorrow. King Charlie's expression was between shocked and angry. He tried to say something, but Princess Bella interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear it," she growled. "This isn't going to lead me to hate you, because I already do."

And with that she ran past them and burst out the door. Princess Bella wanted to just keep running until she found the street, and then keep running until she found Prince Edward. But she knew that the guards would stop her before that, and she didn't want them to be rough on her, because of her baby. So she settled on running to the Grand Garden instead.

Some of the guards looked alarmed as she ran past and tried to step out in front of her. One grabbed her arm, and she shook him off, growling, "Let me go, I'm going to the goddamn garden." After that they let her go without question.

When Princess Bella got to the entrance of the garden, she stopped running. She stopped to catch her breath for a minute, then entered the garden. She padded silently into the garden, her feet bare against the cold stone walkway. The smell of flowers enveloped her, and memories of when she and Prince Edward would meet here came flooding in. The light of the street lamps lining the path guided her through the darkness, like they always did. She walked peacefully through the garden, reliving different meetings there with Prince Edward.

Then she came to a little intersection, where the bench that she and Prince Edward sat on the last night they met there was located. The night before she revealed to her parents that she was seeing Prince Edward. The night before she made one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

Princess Bella sat down gingerly on the bench. She was still extremely angry, but it was under the surface, and not bubbling over. The garden always had a way of calming her down. She sat and breathed in the smell of flowers, feeling relaxed on the bench.

But she couldn't ignore the empty space next to her. The place where Prince Edward should have been. Just seeing that empty space made a feeling of melancholy fill her. Princess Bella lied down on the bench, trying to fill the empty space up. Even though she knew that just because it was covered up, it didn't mean that there wasn't something missing. Like what her life with Prince Mike would be. She would have someone in the place of a husband and lover, but the person she wanted wouldn't be there. She would still feel incomplete.

Tears stung Princess Bella's eyes. "Oh, Edward," she whispered.

Then she broke down, and cried.

* * *

**Aww. For some reason the end made _me _really sad, haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this, and will continue to read my story. Tell me what you think!**


	17. Guilt

**Hey everyone! Look, a new chapter. And almost on time! I'm actually feeling pretty proud of this guys, haha. Thanks for being so patient with me everyone! I do NOT own _Twilight _or anything related. It is all Stephenie Meyer's property. Her idea. I'm just a fan. But you knew that, didn't you? ;D Haha.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Guilt

After she was sure that King Charlie was asleep, Queen Renee quietly slipped out of their bed. She put on her robe over her long nightdress, and tied it loosely. She felt the pocket of her robe to make sure the key that she had put in there several days before was still there. Once she confirmed that it was, she turned on the bathroom light and closed the door, so that if King Charlie woke up and noticed her absence, he would think she was just in the bathroom.

Then she quietly opened their bedroom door, making sure it didn't stick, and stepped out into the hall closing the door softly behind her. Queen Renee padded down the hallway, and down the stairs, careful not to make any noise. She opened up the front door, and slipped outside.

Once she got outside Queen Renee walked past the guards, making it seem like she was going to the Grand Garden. When she got out of their view, she took off in a run off toward the side of the Garden. She stopped when she reached the shed that was off to the left of the Garden, where the ride-on lawn mower and garden tools were kept.

This is where she and Phil had been meeting for the past several days. Queen Renee had taken two keys for the shed from King Charlie's key safe-one for Phil and one for herself. Inside the shed behind the ride-on lawn mower there was plenty of space for she and Phil.

Queen Renee looked around to make sure no one was watching, and then took the key out of her pocket. She quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside, closing and locking it behind her.

"Hey beautiful."

Queen Renee turned to see a smiling Phil standing on the other side of the room. She grinned and shimmied past the ride-own lawn mower, and threw herself into his arms and kissed him.

"Hey," Queen Renee whispered.

"How was your day?" Phil asked.

Queen Renee sighed. "Painful. Things between Bella and Charlie are extremely tense. You can feel the unhappiness and the anger in the air. I hate seeing Bella so upset."

Phil sat down on a blanket that he must have lain on the floor earlier. He pulled Queen Renee down next to him and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. "That's too bad. But I thought that things have been that way for a long time?"

"They have, but these past couple of days it's been even worse," Queen Renee explained. "Two days ago Bella overheard Charlie basically telling me that the reason he wanted Bella to be with Mike, was because he knew that Mike would make a good king someday. And that he didn't want her to be with Edward because of how it would look for the kingdom. She blew up at Charlie, and things have been awful ever since."

"I can't believe that's why he wanted her to marry Prince Mike," Phil said, disgusted. "What an asshole. You know, if I didn't have such a good reason for staying, I'd quit."

Queen Renee couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad that you are still here. I'd go crazy if you weren't."

"I know, that's why I stick around. I don't want any lost lives on my hands," Phil teased.

Queen Renee chuckled. "Anyway, enough about my miserable day. How was your's?"

Phil laughed, and started into a funny story about something that happened at work that day.

Queen Renee wasn't sure how long they talked for. Conversation with Phil was just easy, and she enjoyed talking to him. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable like talking with King Charlie was. She didn't have to watch what she said, she could express her opinions on anything freely, and talk about how she felt about things. When she was talking with Phil, Queen Renee laughed easily, and felt light and happy. Sometimes she almost forgot about all of the stress in her life.

Phil had just been telling a story about something that happened when he was a teenager, when he smiled and cupped his hand against her face. "You're so beautiful. You know that?"

Queen Renee smiled and leaned in to kiss him. She pulled herself into his lap, and took off her robe, tossing it to the side. Understanding what she wanted, Phil laid her down on the blanket and kicked off his shoes. His leaned over her, and she leaned up to meet his lips. Their lips moved in synch to each other, and Phil's hands were all over her. Queen Renee pulled up Phil's t-shirt, and he helped her by taking it off. Queen Renee ran her hands over Phil's toned stomach and shoulders. Phil was very fit, you had to be to be a guardsmen.

Queen Renee felt like she was bursting with happiness. The feeling filled every part of her body, and she wasn't sure how it all stayed in her. There wasn't anywhere she'd rather be than right there with Phil. The only thing that mattered at that moment was she and Phil, and how good they felt.

Phil lips traveled down from Queen Renee's lips to her neck. He ran his hand up the back of her thigh, and grabbed the end up her nightdress, sliding it up. Queen Renee helped him pull it up over her head, and then Phil tossed her nightdress off to the side. Their lips met again, and Phil's hand began to slide up her side.

Then they heard a noise in the distance. It had sounded like someone shouting. They both froze, and listened. Neither of them seemed to be breathing, and fear ran through Queen Renee. Had they been caught? Her heart pounded loudly in her ears, and she thought that she could almost hear Phil's heart too.

"Renee!" It sounded like Charlie's voice, and it was far away.

They both cursed and shot up, frantically pulling their clothes on.

Once she had pulled her nightdress over her head, Queen Renee pulled open the blind of the only window in the shed and looked out. King Charlie was nowhere in sight, and she could only see the high rose bushes of the Garden. She guessed that he had probably gone into the Garden.

"I have to go meet him," Queen Renee whispered frantically.

Phil's eyes widened. "What?"

Queen Renee fumbled with the ties of her robe. "I'm not going to _tell _him. I'll make it seem like I was just in the Garden."

Phil nodded. "Okay, good idea."

"Don't leave until at least twenty minutes after I have," Queen Renee told him.

Phil nodded, and Queen Renee took off quickly towards the door. Phil grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"What?" Queen Renee asked.

Phil leaned in and kissed her. "I love you."

Queen Renee smiled. "I love you too."

Then she quickly went around the lawn mower, and unlocked the door. Queen Renee went around the small shed, and watched around the corner. Once she was sure that there was no one around, she took off in a sprint toward the back entrance of the Garden.

Queen Renee ran quickly through the Garden, her bare feet slapping against the cobblestone path. She had to go a good way into the Garden, so that King Charlie would think she had been in there for awhile. After a few minutes, she stopped to catch her breath. Once her breathing had returned to normal, she started walking.

Sure enough, after a few minutes she heard King Charlie's voice calling her name. Queen Renee sighed, and felt agitated. Of course King Charlie had to come and ruin her night with Phil. She knew that she had to deal with him though if she wanted to keep seeing Phil.

"I'm here Charlie!" Queen Renee called.

King Charlie came into view down the path, and ran toward her. He had on had pyjamas, with his robe on over them.

"Renee, what are you doing out here?" King Charlie demanded, out of breath.

"I couldn't sleep," Queen Renee stated.

King Charlie gave her a exasperated look. "Well you could have left a note. I woke up, and you weren't there. I thought that you must have been in the bathroom, so I tried to go back to sleep. When you never came out, I knocked on the door and found out that you weren't in there. I've been looking all over for you."

Queen Renee frowned. "Charlie, you know that I like to come here when I can't sleep. What, were you worried that I was trying to escape? Just like Bella?" When King Charlie didn't answer and his expression hardened, Queen Renee scoffed.

"Well I'm sorry that I was worried when I woke up and noticed my wife was gone," King Charlie snapped.

Queen Renee sighed, feeling guilty. She had no right to get mad at her husband for finding her while she was cheating on him with his employee. "Sorry. I'll leave a note next time."

King Charlie's expression softened. "That's all I'm asking."

They were silent for a couple of minutes. It was awkward, and they didn't really know what to say to each other. Queen Renee wondered what happened to the days when they never ran out of things to say to each other. Back when it was never awkward or uncomfortable to be alone together.

"Anyway," King Charlie said, clearing his throat. "I think I'm going to head up to bed. Are you coming?"

The thought of going back to bed seemed impossible to Queen Renee. She was much too awake. "No, I think I'm going to stay out here for awhile."

King Charlie nodded, and turned to go-but then he stopped. He turned back around, and the look on his face made Queen Renee feel uncomfortable. It was soft, and full of love. He came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What is it?" Queen Renee asked.

King Charlie gave her a slight smile. "Look Renee, I know things haven't been very good between us lately. You don't agree with what I'm doing to Bella, and we've been fighting all the time. We've been looking at each other as the enemy.

But I want you to know that you're still the best thing that's ever happened to me. And that I miss you. None of those things have gotten in the way of how much I love you."

That moment was the first time Queen Renee ever felt truly guilty about cheating on King Charlie. She had felt bad about it sometimes, but never for long, and not that much. The feeling twisted in her stomach, and her eyes dropped from his. Even though he was stubborn, pushy and selfish, King Charlie had never done any wrong to Queen Renee. He had only ever loved her, but she didn't return it back.

Queen Renee wasn't sure how she mustered the small smile on her face. "Thank-you."

King Charlie smiled. He didn't even notice her lack of response about her love for him. Or if he did, he didn't show it. Queen Renee was grateful for this.

When he leaned in and kissed her, Queen Renee had to force herself to stand there. It seemed wrong to her to kiss anyone but Phil. Which was ironic considering the man kissing her was actually her husband.

She felt nothing as King Charlie kissed her. There was no happy feelings, or butterflies like there was when she kissed Phil. Just a pressure on her lips. She waited for it to be over.

King Charlie pulled back and smiled. "Okay, I'm going to go back to bed. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Queen Renee nodded, all of a sudden feeling like she wanted to cry. She wasn't sure why, but the feeling was there. "Yes, I'm sure."

King Charlie nodded and kissed her quickly once more before heading back toward the castle. Queen Renee crossed her arms, and watched him go, trying to swallow the lump that had appeared in her throat.

Once King Charlie was out of view, Queen Renee turned back and started looking for a bench, fighting tears. When she found one, she sat down and tried to pull herself together. But then the tears just overflowed and ran down her face. She choked out a sob, and put her face into her hands.

It didn't make sense for her to be upset. Queen Renee was cheating on King Charlie. If anyone should be upset, it should be King Charlie. If he knew, that is. She should be happy. Maybe a little guilty, but happy. She should feel joyful and light, free of her loveless relationship with her husband. So why was she crying?

Queen Renee realized that she still did feel the things she should, but at that moment all of the guilt she had been ignoring poured down onto her. Before she was able to shrug off the guilt, because of the way King Charlie had been acting. But when he said those things to her, she felt horrible and guilty. It reminded her that King Charlie _did _love her-even if she didn't love him.

So Queen Renee just let herself cry, hoping to rid herself of these feelings so she could go back to being happy again.

* * *

**Wow, another chapter ending with a crying person. Sorry if I'm depressing you guys here! Haaha. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think.**


End file.
